Third Year
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: IYYYH xover. The last time Kurama ever heard from Kagome before her sudden disappearance was over the phone. Kagome's friends are worried for her safety, as Kagome is cursing the stupid item, which so happens to be the time turner. Betrayals are in store.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own so please just leave me alone!   
  
Sequel to Second Year! Hope you enjoy!   
  
***  
  
Call From Kagome  
  
  
  
"Still thinking about her?" asked Hiei, as he lounged on a branch outside of Kurama's  
  
room. "It's been a month already. She isn't coming back."  
  
"You haven't really gotten her out of your mind either." replied Kurama, as he closed his  
  
eyes. "I hope she returns to Hogwarts for school this year."  
  
"What if she doesn't?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I don't even want to think of that possibility." answered Kurama. "Might as well call Harry  
  
and see how he is doing."  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, as he disappeared from sight. Kurama picked up the phone and dialed  
  
Harry's phone number.  
  
"WHO IS IT NOW!" came the loud scream from the other end of the phone. "IF YOUR ONE  
  
OF THOSE CRAZY, DEMENTED, FRIENDS OF HARRY'S I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR  
  
SORRY!"  
  
"Uh, sorry to bother you." stated Kurama, remembering not to mention that he wasn't a  
  
wizard. "My name is Kurama. May I speak to Harry Potter?"  
  
"NO!" yelled the person on the other end, as he slammed down the receiver.   
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him." murmured Kurama, as he laid back onto his bed.   
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
Kurama reached for the phone and as soon as he put it to his ear, the person on the other end  
  
started to talk. "Grandpa, when did you start using a phone? I thought you liked using owls to  
  
send mail. Anyway, about coming to Hogwarts for that discussion, I'll be there. Wait, Grandpa,  
  
hold a sec."  
  
"Kagome?" whispered Kurama, as his eyes widened considerably, as Kagome put him on  
  
hold.   
  
"Sorry about that grandpa." started Kagome again. "Souta was getting stampeded by the  
  
baby dragons. So, anything you want to say before I hang up? I have to make dinner before Souta  
  
starts getting angry."  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" asked Kurama, as he listened intently for a reply.  
  
"Your not Albus Dumbledore, are you?" asked Kagome. There was a slight pause, as Kagome  
  
pondered on who he could be. "Kurama?!" asked Kagome after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
"Kagome, where are you? Who is this Souta?" asked Kurama, laced with jealousy, at hearing  
  
that another guy was living with Kagome.  
  
"Grandpa gave my your phone number?! I should've known something sounded fishy." yelled  
  
Kagome, as she slammed down the phone.   
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Kurama yelled at the phone, just as Hiei reappeared.  
  
"Fox, you must be losing it to be yelling at that thing for Kagome." snorted Hiei. "Even I  
  
know that is a Fellapone and not Kagome."  
  
"Hiei, this is a telephone." replied Kurama, as he glared at the offending object. "And  
  
Kagome just called me using this telephone."  
  
"She called you?" asked Hiei in a disbelieving, emotionless voice.   
  
"Well, she thought I was the headmaster. Apparently, he told her to call him, but gave her my  
  
new phone number instead." explained Kurama.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She hung up when she found out it was me." replied Kurama, as a sad expression crossed  
  
over his face. "She is still very angry with me."  
  
"Hn. Quite lying to me." snorted Hiei. "You already know she is mad at you. So what's the  
  
real reason for your weird behavior (aka sadness)?"  
  
"Apparently, she is living with this guy called Souta." replied Kurama.  
  
"Hn, so you think that's her boyfriend?" asked a bemused Hiei.  
  
"Who else could he be?" Kurama answered with a question of his own.  
  
***  
  
"Grandpa!" bellowed Kagome, as she stomped into the castle.  
  
"Kagome, your early. Very early. You weren't suppose to be here until next month."  
  
stated Dumbledore with a small twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"You didn't get a phone, did you?" accused Kagome, as she fumed in anger.  
  
"I did." replied Dumbledore, as he pointed to the telephone on the far right of his desk.   
  
"Then how come it was Kurama who picked up the phone? I didn't want to ever speak to  
  
him again!" fumed Kagome.  
  
"Ah, I must've given you the wrong phone number." answered Dumbledore. "I called him  
  
a lot this summer to comfort him and his phone number was engraved in my mind. I gave you his  
  
phone number without thinking."  
  
"Grandpa," smiled Kagome. "I's sorry to say this, but I don't believe you." Kagome said  
  
in a sweet voice, as her eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"Don't you think you have tormented him enough?" asked Dumbledore, knowing he could no  
  
longer lie to Kagome.   
  
"I torment him?" laughed Kagome. "Why don't you ask if he has tormented me enough. I  
  
continue to suffer emotionally because of him. He plagues my dream every night."  
  
"That's because you still love him." argued Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not!" defended Kagome, her voice rising. "I DO NOT!"  
  
"Kagome, your hurting both yourself and Kurama by refusing his apology. Kagome, you  
  
have to realize, Kurama cannot wait for you to get over your anger forever. He will fall in love  
  
with someone else if you don't make up soon." sighed Dumbledore, worried for his  
  
granddaughter's happiness.   
  
"He has already fallen in love with someone else!" yelled Kagome. "If you must know, she's  
  
in Gryffindor, and is a student here! If there isn't anything important, then I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait." called Dumbledore softly. "You have signed up for all the classes, have you not?"  
  
"Yes." replied an irritated Kagome.   
  
"Why do you do this?" asked Dumbledore. "Is it to keep yourself busy at all times, so you will  
  
forget Kurama? That isn't possible you know, you have to face your problems, or it will only get  
  
worst."  
  
"I don't want a lecture today, grandpa." interrupted Kagome.  
  
"Well, at least take this then." called Dumbledore, as he tossed an weird item to Kagome.  
  
(Forgot the description.) Kagome quirked an eyebrow and looked to Dumbledore for an  
  
explanation. "This is the time turner. It will allow you to attend all classes."  
  
"Thanks." muttered Kagome, as she turned to leave again.  
  
"Kagome, you have changed. You are no longer the girl I knew when you first arrived at  
  
Hogwarts." murmured Dumbledore, but Kagome heard.   
  
"For the better." whispered Kagome, as she fully disappeared around the corner with the  
  
time turner.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
From what Kagome had said earlier this week, I'm positive she is coming back this year. I  
  
covered my mouth, as a yawn escaped my mouth. Ever since the breakup with Kagome, Youko  
  
has been restless, it's a weird sensation battling yourself for control. I'm not sure what's going to  
  
happen later on.   
  
I'm already having difficulty keeping Youko in when he's still unhealed. What can I do  
  
when he is healed? At night, my head is filled with crazy dreams, there were four figures.  
  
Though I couldn't see any of the faces.   
  
"I hope things go well this year." I prayed, as someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Shuichi dear." called my mother. "It's time for dinner and I would like to talk to you too."  
  
"I'll be right down." I called back, as I hoisted myself off my bed and reached for my door.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Hope it isn't that bad. ^_^  
  
Next time.....  
  
"Can't aparate (sp.?) here anyway, so I guess I could try the aparating spell......ouch, how did I  
  
just trip.........ahh........holy crap, who are you?" 


	2. Girl Meets Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't bother me.   
  
Author's Notes at the end. Read if you wish. If Alarie's reading this, I have a few things I need to  
  
tell you at the end.  
  
I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Let's not forget to say.....  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Girl Meets Demon  
  
  
  
"Mother, what was is that you wished to talk about?" asked Kurama, as he smiled warmly  
  
at his mother.  
  
"It's Harry's birthday, isn't it?" asked Mrs. Minamino. Kurama nodded his head. "What  
  
did you send him?"  
  
"Um, I have a feeling Hagrid's going to send him the monster book. So I got him a  
  
Quidditch tip book." replied Kurama, as he took a bite of his mother's cooking.   
  
"Have you heard from Kagome yet?" asked Mrs. Minamino, without looking up from her  
  
food.  
  
"No." lied Kurama.   
  
"Oh." replied Mrs. Minamino. "Well, I hope she's okay."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I held my wand in one hand and the time turner in the other, as I walked down the hall.  
  
My footsteps echoing in the deserted corridor. The spell for apparating running through my head  
  
again and again. My hands twitched with eagerness to try it out. Wait, why can't I? I can't  
  
apparate here anyway, so I guess I can try the apparating spell.  
  
I smiled at my reasoning, as I chanted the spell under my breath and waved my wand, as I  
  
continued to walk. Just as I said the last word to the apparating spell, I tripped over Filch's cat,  
  
Mrs. Norris.   
  
*Click*  
  
"Ouch, how did I just trip..." I started, but was cut off by a blinding light. I shut my eyes  
  
tightly and when I felt it was safe, I opened my eyes. Big mistake. I was suspended in midair,  
  
outside of Hogwarts. "Ahh!" I screamed, as I started to lose altitude. "Omph." Hey, I'm still  
  
alive.  
  
I felt something, or something move under me. The next second, I was tossed off.  
  
"Wench, where'd you drop from?" demanded a guy with long silver hair, that looked oddly like  
  
Sesshoumaru's. He had a pair of fuzzy ears on top of his head, as his silver tail twitched irritably.   
  
"Holy crap, who are you?" I asked. "You're a demon?"  
  
"What else?" asked the demon arrogantly. "Who are you, women?"  
  
"I asked you first and don't call me women!" I yelled.  
  
*twitch*  
  
His ears flickered as I traced it with my eyes. It looked so cute! "My name is...."  
  
*twitch*  
  
"How cute!" I cried, when I couldn't keep it in any longer.   
  
"No, my name is not how cute." snarled the demon, as I rubbed his furry ears. "What are  
  
you doing?!"  
  
"Quite being such a jerk, Youko." I stated, as I continued to touch his ears.  
  
"How did you know who I was?" demanded Youko.  
  
"Wh...I don't know. It just popped up into my mind. But you do look familiar. Have we  
  
met before?" I asked, confusing myself. Youko looked at me, scrutinizing every inch of my body.  
  
*slap*   
  
"You do look familiar, Midoriko?" murmured Youko, as he rubbed his red hand print on  
  
his cheek while glaring at me.  
  
"You know my ANCESTOR!?" I demanded. "Where am I?"  
  
"Feudal Era of Japan." replied Youko calmly. "Midorkio is your ancestor? No wonder  
  
you looked familiar. Wait, when she died, her granddaughter has a son, not a daughter. What are  
  
you talking about?" demanded Youko, as he wrapped his hand around my neck.  
  
I wrapped my hand around my wand and zapped Youko, who dropped me to the ground.  
  
"I'm from the future." I choked out.  
  
"Explain everything." ordered Youko, who seemed interested and angry at the same time.  
  
"Or die."  
  
"I attend school at Hogwarts, a place where you learn magic, in the future. 500 years to be  
  
exact. I was messing with the apparating spell, which can bring you wherever you want with a  
  
wave of the wand. I tripped as I said the spell, as my hand brushed against the switch of the time  
  
turner. I can only guess that the time turner brought me back 500 years, while the apparating spell  
  
transported me to Japan." I explained, as I rubbed my neck. "Now how did you know my  
  
ancestor."  
  
Youko looked into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying. When he was sure I wasn't, he  
  
began to speak. "She saved me when I got trapped in the middle of a war. She died for that, so I  
  
owe her my life. Since you're her descendant, I will help you with one thing, so I will no longer  
  
owe her anything."  
  
"Stupid time turner!" I snorted, as I shook the time turner, which was in pieces. "Must've  
  
smashed when I fell." I felt Youko growling and I quickly turned to face him.   
  
"Did you listen to a thing I said?" demanded Youko angrily.  
  
"You were talking?" I asked as I shook the time turner again, for good measure.  
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
I quickly ran outside of the house, after I blew up my 'aunt' like a helium balloon. If I  
  
wasn't running from the ministry of magic right now, I might actually fall over and laugh my  
  
head off. I stopped, when I sure I was safe. I stood there for a while, that was, until I felt eyes  
  
boring into the back of my head.   
  
I took out my wand and chanted the spell for light. I looked, but there was no one there.  
  
The next thing I knew, a bus arrived and the door the opened for me. I quickly got on. "Welcome  
  
aboard the Knight Bus." stated a young man around eighteen or nineteen, as I dropped a few  
  
coins.   
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You called for a bus, didn't you?" asked the guy, who introduced himself as Stan.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom." I lied, after a slight pause. I smashed my hair over my scar to  
  
cover it, as I followed Stan.   
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked the driver, introduced as Ern.   
  
"Diagon Alley, London." I replied.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I pushed my red bangs out of my eyes as I placed down the newspaper. Sirius Black had  
  
escaped from Azkaban prison. The one who killed thirteen people and worked for Voldemort.  
  
Kagome, where are you?! Wherever you are, please be careful, Black could be anywhere. I  
  
crumbled the newspaper in my hand, as an image of Kagome's smiling face appeared in my  
  
mind.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
  
  
NOTE to Alarie: When you stated in your flame that my writing is below "your" standard.  
  
THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! I can only do as much as my experience allows. Also, I don't  
  
remember telling you that my writing has to be up to your "standard", not to mention the fact I  
  
don't even KNOW what your standard is. You don't just go around flaming people because your  
  
in a bad mood. If everyone does that, the flames would be overflowing, because everyone gets in  
  
a bad mood. If my writing is truly so disgusting to YOU, there are millions of stories on  
  
fanfiction.net! Go read one of them, I'm sure at LEAST one of them is up to your "standard".   
  
ANSWER TO QUESTIONS  
  
1. Will Kagome forgive Kurama? (By almost everyone who reviewed. v_v;;)   
  
-Yes, but when, you have to read to find out.   
  
2. Where's the love? (By icegirl172)  
  
- Don't worry, it'll have love.   
  
3. Why is Kagome mad at Kurama and not forgiving him? (By icegirl172, lady-minh, and  
  
thunder sister)   
  
- Because Kurama did not trust and believe her. Instead he believed otherwise. In a sense,  
  
Kurama had betrayed Kagome. But Kurama only believed what he saw. But Kagome did not  
  
experience what Kurama was experiencing, so she doesn't know Kurama still loves her and not  
  
Katie. Basically, it's all a misunderstanding, and lack of trust on both sides. If still confused,  
  
email me at sakura_youko@hotmail.com  
  
4. Will this follow the story line of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? (By Icegirl172)  
  
- of course, I'm just adding a lot of extra things. It'll eventually get back on track.   
  
5. Does Kurama still love Kagome? (By The Queen of Randomness)  
  
- yes  
  
6. Have I seen the person who plays for Sirius in the movie? (Mizu Youkai)  
  
  
  
-Yes, and I was disappointed. v_v  
  
Thanks to the following people for their support.  
  
45  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
Therese  
  
Kat421  
  
Anonymous  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Forest Wolf  
  
nyczbabigrl  
  
darkgirl2  
  
Diana  
  
cute-devil  
  
Anggie-chan  
  
Fluffy_Maru_Kouga_Chan  
  
Goddess of da unknown  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl  
  
vixenish  
  
twistedndreadingfreak  
  
RaidenAngel  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime  
  
Lady Light  
  
Shinigami Clara  
  
angel-of-love-life  
  
Pyro-99  
  
Shiroi Hikari  
  
icegirl172  
  
Harmony  
  
Sesnaru  
  
kikyokiller46  
  
silver-kitsune  
  
The Queen of Randomness  
  
Pimmy Chan  
  
Yami Tenchi  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
Mizu Youkai  
  
Ai Higeki  
  
thunder sister  
  
Fuyu Kitsune  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
lady-minh 


	3. Time Passes Differently

Disclaimer: I don't own, so leave me alone. (This gets tiring after a while)  
  
***  
  
Time Passes Differently   
  
  
  
"Halt!" Kagome yelled, when she noticed Youko walking out of the castle. "How many  
  
times do I have to tell you, baka, that stealing is BAD! B-A-D!"  
  
"Women, you..."started Youko, who was going to start another argument.  
  
"KAGOME." bellowed Kagome into his ear. Youko winced in pain at the loud sound and  
  
glared at Kagome.  
  
"Fine, Kagome." stated Youko sarcastically. "What I do is none of your business. You are  
  
not my mother, nor my mate!"  
  
"Argh." yelled Kagome frustrated. "And here I thought Inuyasha was annoying. Fine! Go  
  
steal what you want and hopefully you'll die in the process! I'm going to go work on the time  
  
turner."  
  
"Baka, still can't fix it?" snorted Youko.  
  
"Let's see you try!" argued Kagome. "I'm missing lots of ingredients or parts to the time  
  
turner."  
  
"Then why don't you just drop it." stated Youko calmly. "You don't have to go back, you  
  
know? I'll even let you live here."  
  
"No thanks to your offer and of course I need to go home!" replied Kagome. "Voldemort is  
  
still at large and I had vowed I would kill him! Even if I die in the process!"  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
What's going on with me? Why am I so easily losing my temper? Before I dropped here, I  
  
was cold, uncaring. But now, I'm here yelling common sense into a stupid kitsune, worrying he'll  
  
get himself killed. I thought I was mad at everyone and would never return to my old self again.  
  
Is the atmosphere of Feudal Japan changing my heart? Or is it something else?  
  
I was brought out of my train of thoughts when Youko growled irritably. That's when I  
  
noticed he had been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes. "If it pains you so much  
  
when I leave." smirked Youko. "Then I'll stay."  
  
"In your dreams." I retorted. "Me? Pained to see you leave? Don't make me laugh! I didn't care  
  
for anyone back in my time ever since they betrayed me. So, why should I care for someone I  
  
have only known for three months."  
  
Wait, three months. That's right. I've been here for three months! Hogwarts has already  
  
started and Voldemort could be there right now! Argh! I quickly turned and ran back into my  
  
room, knowing that Youko was following me. I quickly sat down and started to work on the  
  
time turner again.   
  
"I have to go home." I murmured over and over again. "I have to."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Modern Time~  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
My head was spinning with pictures of Kagome's angry face. I closed my eyes, trying  
  
instead, to come up with a way to make Kagome forgive me. My thoughts were cut short,  
  
however, when I finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. I quickly got out of the cab and walked  
  
into the store.   
  
I didn't stop at the store however. I went straight into Diagon Alley. Kagome has to come  
  
here. She needs the books to go to Hogwarts, so I kept my eyes out for her. "Fox." snorted a cold  
  
voice. Hiei.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" I asked, without glancing at the koorime that I knew was following me.   
  
"Why are you here so early?" bit out Hiei.   
  
"You should probably know why I am here." I replied with a small smile, one that didn't  
  
reach my eyes. How can it? Kagome still has yet to forgive me.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her for you." stated Hiei emotionlessly. "It was partially my fault."  
  
Yes, but I think I am the one to be blamed the most though.   
  
"Feh. What's a pint-sized thing like you going to do?" snorted an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Now, if I was keeping an eye out for that girl, we'll find her in no time."   
  
"Is that a challenged, half-breed?" asked Hiei coldly.  
  
"At least I'm not short." argued Inuyasha. "Plus, you ain't exactly pure neither."  
  
"That's either." I corrected. "And ain't isn't proper English."  
  
Hiei growled.   
  
Inuyasha looked smug.  
  
I was totally ignored. I sighed, as I continued walking. Some help they are turning out to  
  
be. Might as well get some money. I walked into Gringotts and handed one of the goblins my  
  
key.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
Life is actually looking up. I can eat what I want and how much I want. I can go to bed and get  
  
up when I want. Nothing can be better than this. Actually, I'm still confused as to why the  
  
Ministry of Magic hasn't expelled me or arrested me. I thought blowing up an aunt was a crime,  
  
wasn't it? Even though she doesn't look like an aunt, more like an uncle. Just take a look at her  
  
appearance. Disgusting. Though even if she was an uncle, it's still a crime.   
  
Especially since I am underage. I should've been expelled. Not that I'm complaining. I  
  
really miss my friends though. Hermione is on vacation. Ron got yelled at by Uncle Vernon.  
  
Inuyasha, is he even a friend? Kurama, he hasn't smiled since Kagome's incident. Kagome....I  
  
can't believe I was that mean to her.   
  
"I need to apologize to her." I resolved.   
  
***  
  
~Feudal Time~  
  
~Youko's POV~  
  
Kagome has been here for almost a year now. (Repeat, a year). She had finally quit trying  
  
to fix that damn thing. At least, I hope she did. I hate to admit this, but this past year, I have  
  
become quite attached to the human. The next thing I knew, I had fell into a pond. I burst from  
  
the water, soaking wet and spitting out water.  
  
I turned to look at the one who pushed me in. Kagome. Should've know. "What were you  
  
thinking about, that you couldn't even sense me?" asked Kagome, as she smiled. I have been  
  
seeing more of those lately. (Referring to smiles)  
  
"I was thinking about you." I replied, as Kagome blushed. "Pervert! Knowing you, your  
  
thoughts can't be clean!" I smirked.  
  
"So what if they aren't?" I asked. "What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me  
  
from thinking it."  
  
"Pervert!" yelled Kagome, as she chased after me. I allowed her to think she was going to  
  
catch me. But just when she was going to grab me, I disappeared. "W-what?"  
  
I reappeared behind Kagome, as I wrapped my arms around her. I nuzzled her neck, as I  
  
took in her wonderful scent. "I'm going to go check up on Megumi." I stated, as I ran off.  
  
"Get back here!" Kagome yelled. "You, you, you, jerk!"  
  
Megumi. She doesn't even exist. Ever since a few months ago, I had broken up all  
  
relationships with all the females I knew. All except one. I think she is also the reason why I  
  
broke up with the others. I can't believe me, Youko Kurama, content with one woman. One  
  
human woman to be more exact. I must be losing my touch.   
  
I entered a mansion, the guards still haven't noticed a thing. I quickly searched out my  
  
prize, a rare gem. I used the excuse of seeing other women to get past Kagome, who wouldn't  
  
allow me to steal. She never tried to stop me from seeing other women, does that mean she  
  
doesn't care? But then, why does she always look angry? Humans are so weird. She allows me to  
  
go to other women, but doesn't allow me to steal.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I paced around in my room. Argh. Youko, stupid kitsune. Always finding new girls to toy  
  
with everyday. I should stop him, but that's his personal life. Plus, I wouldn't want to walk in if  
  
he was with another woman. Who knows what their doing. I shuddered at the thought, as a wave  
  
of jealousy washed over me.   
  
Am I.......jealous? No. No way. I am NOT falling in love again. Might as well work on the  
  
time turner while Youko isn't here. He won't allow me to work on this, so I won't allow him  
  
to steal. Seems fair enough. It was almost finished, but, do I really want to go? One side of me  
  
wants to stay here. While another wants to go back to finish my responsibility. Kill Voldemort.  
  
But, is that the only reason I want to go back?  
  
A image of a red-haired boy snuck his way into my mind. Kurama. No. I do not want to  
  
go back because of him. I want to go back because I have unfinished business. Youko will be  
  
fine by himself. He has all those girls with him anyway.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! ^_^  
  
Now on, after each chapter, I will have the following. A Flame Response (if available), a  
  
Kagome/Kurama fic recommendation (if available), questions and answers (if available), and  
  
thanks to the reviews.   
  
Flame Response:  
  
Flame- you've ruined your story by making them fight like that you stupid bitch.  
  
Reply- First off, I'm not stupid, nor am I bitch! I made them fight like that to give my stories  
  
more of a plot. I don't like stories where everything just goes on happily, like a fairy tale. It's to  
  
unrealistic. Everyone has problems with relationships, so I'm just applying that to MY story. This  
  
is my story, so making them fight is my choice and putting them back together will also be mine.  
  
I am merely trying a different approach in strengthening a relationship, in my own different way.   
  
Kagome/Kurama fic Recommendation: Lost & Found by Ai Higeki  
  
Questions:  
  
Kat421:   
  
* Do you know any good Kagome/Hiei fics?  
  
- Sorry, I don't. I'm more of a Kagome/Kurama fan...and I only read a few Kagome/Hiei.  
  
Shiroi Hikari:   
  
* Is Kagome going to stay in the past for most of the fic?  
  
-um, that depends on how you see it. She'll be in the past for many chapters, but still, the  
  
majority will be back in the present.   
  
* Didn't Kurama already show her his demon form?  
  
-Yes, he did. But it was only briefly and it was two years ago. Kagome thinks Youko  
  
looks familiar, but doesn't know where she had seen him. I think I said that someone in chapter  
  
two. (About Youko looking familiar).  
  
  
  
CrimsonBlades16:   
  
* So, an apparate spell is just like a transportation spell?  
  
-I think so, from what I have read in the book. It brought a person to the spot he wants  
  
when used. (If someone is reading this and I'm wrong, please tell me. Though, I won't be able to  
  
change it, because it would mean rewriting the whole thing. ^_^.)  
  
Goddess of da unknown:  
  
*Why didn't you let me write a author's note for you?  
  
-Totally slipped my mind and everything's fine now, kind of. Except, I got a new flame.  
  
(Sigh) Anyway, I think it might be better if I solve my problems myself. Thanks for the offer  
  
though! ^_^  
  
*What's with Kagome's sudden mood change?  
  
- She's cold in present time because of Kurama, but in the past, she's in unfamiliar  
  
territory. So, she's kind of...um...different. It's hard to put it. Please forgive me, for my lack of  
  
communicating skills. (And P.E. skills. v_v;;;)  
  
kiharu:  
  
* Does Kagome ever get a little more time with Hiei?  
  
- I don't know, I might do that. I'll see as the story progresses. I haven't gotten down what  
  
I want to do yet. v_v  
  
Loving-devil:  
  
* Can you please make Kagome and Kurama together again?  
  
- I will, all it will take is time and some more of my evil twists. ^_^  
  
RavenClawPrefect:  
  
*Could you read my fic, 'The sister of Cedric, Kagome Diggory' and review?  
  
- I would have loved to, but I couldn't find a story with that title.  
  
Frosted hope:   
  
* Can you please use woman instead of women?  
  
-I'll try my best, but I just forget most of the time.   
  
InuKitsuneMiko:   
  
*Could you post this on mm.org?  
  
-I'll try to do that, but I haven't even posted second year on there yet. v_v  
  
Sakura:   
  
*When Kagome forgives Kurama, will she still like him before the argument?  
  
-Kagome will forgive Kurama, for a reason (key word there), though the relationship will  
  
take the next sequel to totally heal. The healing of the relationship, though, will begin in this  
  
year.   
  
SilentDark:  
  
* How would the time turner turn her that far?  
  
- The book never said how far back it could go, so I'm just using it to my benefit. ^_^  
  
* Does she have to live it out?  
  
-I'm not going to say, find out for yourself. But your welcome to guess. ^_^  
  
the fuzzy pink bunny with the switchblade:  
  
* Didn't Kurama know Kagome was Dumbledore's granddaughter?  
  
-Yea, he was there and he knows all about it.  
  
* Wouldn't it be a deeper insult then not trusting the one you love but also wounding that  
  
person's honor?  
  
-Yes, but it totally slipped me mind. Well, you just gave it an extra reason!  
  
Congratulations! (Why didn't I think of that?) ^_^ Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
Twistedreadingfreak:  
  
*How will Kagome meet Sirius and will they be related or something?  
  
-Can't tell. ^_^ Find out for yourself. Sorry, don't want to give it away.  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan  
  
*What happened to your story 'War Love'?  
  
-It got banned by ff.net along with Changes. Which means I didn't just quit it. v_v  
  
Nogitsune Krist:  
  
* I want to be in the Kagome-Kurama club, but I feel more comfortable if someone gives me an  
  
ok, please?  
  
-Yay! Welcome to the club! Sorry, I'm not very in tuned with my club very much. I'm  
  
basically in charge of leading discussions (which I suck at), the appearance of the group, and  
  
making sure inappropriate things aren't in the club. (Though I'm not doing much if I don't may  
  
any attention, ne? v_v)  
  
Kawaiidustbunny:  
  
*Did Kurama break up with Katie?  
  
-No, he wants too, but hasn't gotten the chance yet. Last year ended in a mess for Kurama  
  
and the prospect of Katie just wasn't important. But it will be dealt with this year. ^_^  
  
*Any tips?  
  
-Not really, but I just write according to my feeling and emotions, while making it as  
  
realistic as possible.   
  
*Are you planning on pulling Yusuke and them in?  
  
-yes, I am, but not in this year. There will be new characters introduced this year, and no,  
  
they are NOT original characters.   
  
Thanks to the following people for their encouragement! They really help me continue writing!   
  
Kat421  
  
Amaterasu Omikami  
  
Shiroi Hikari  
  
hen-neko-henshin  
  
Twilight Millenia   
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
tsuyu aka kireishi  
  
Goddess of da unknown  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
Kiharu  
  
Diana Loving-devil  
  
aznfangurl16  
  
Harmony  
  
RavenClawPrefect  
  
kikyoukiller46  
  
Sesnaru  
  
Pimmy Chan  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl  
  
bebe_milkshake  
  
tidlewave the fox demon  
  
RaidenAngel  
  
Ai Higeki  
  
Sukuri  
  
chocolategummybearofdoom  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
frosted hope  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime  
  
InuKitsuneMiko  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
Ty  
  
lady-minh  
  
Pyro-99  
  
Sakura  
  
nyczbabigrl  
  
leafz  
  
SilentDark  
  
Yami Tenchi  
  
twistedreadingfreak  
  
the fuzzy pink bunny with the switchblade  
  
Kawaii-Autumn  
  
Wintersong  
  
Kyasuri-n  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Dragonic Princess  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan  
  
Nogitsune Krist  
  
Hiei-Kurama Darkdemon Angel  
  
DemonSorceress  
  
Randomuniti02  
  
kawaiililaznkitsune  
  
Riku  
  
Kawaiidustbunny  
  
Mizu Youkai 


	4. Can't Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own, so, don't sue!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Can't Leave  
  
  
  
"Will you two cut it out?" asked a slightly annoyed Kurama, as Inuyasha and Hiei glared  
  
at each other.   
  
"Hey!" called Harry, as he ran up to Kurama, Hiei and Inuyasha. "Haven't seen you guys  
  
for a long time."  
  
"I agree." replied Kurama, as he scanned the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"If your looking for Kagome." spoke Hermione, as she came down the stairs holding a cat  
  
tightly to her. "She isn't here. We've been searching Diagon Alley for days now and we haven't  
  
even spotted her shadow." Kurama nodded his head, refusing to let his disappointment show on  
  
his face.  
  
"What's that silly thing in your arms?" snorted Hiei as he looked with disgust at the furry  
  
creature in Hermione's arms.   
  
"He's a cat." huffed Hermione at Hiei's insult. "And his name is Crookshankes."   
  
"Yea, nasty cat." added Ron. He quickly shut his mouth when Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure we'll meet Kagome on the train tomorrow. She still has to attend  
  
Hogwarts." assured Hermione, after glancing at Kurama's unease.   
  
"How are we going to get to the train station?" asked Harry, his eyes watching Hiei and  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
"Dad told us the Ministry of Magic is providing a couple of cars." answered George, as  
  
the twins joined the rest of the group.   
  
"KAGOME??? ARE YOU HERE?!" bellowed a loud voice, as all eyes turned to the  
  
red-face girl, panting for lack of oxygen.   
  
"Sango, control yourself." stated Miroku, as his hands traveled south from her back spine.  
  
*Whack*  
  
"How can I? My best friend is missing." answered Sango, without missing a beat, as  
  
Miroku fell into dream land with swirly eyes.   
  
"Man, we're going to need more cars. Or we'll have to bewitch them." whistled Fred.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We've got so many people." replied George.   
  
"Old group too." added Fred. "We've got Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. All we  
  
need now is for a Ravenclaw to join our group and we're officially the strangest group on earth."   
  
"There will be no need to get extra cars." came the all to familiar calm and icy voice of  
  
Sesshoumaru. "My father has provided extra cars."  
  
"Hiei and I will go with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." stated Kurama.  
  
"Me too." pipped in Sango. "Miroku is going with the others, because I'm not going to be  
  
stuck with the pervert."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
~Youko's POV~  
  
  
  
I know that Kagome is working on that damn time turner, even though she promised she  
  
wasn't. Just like I am still stealing, though I promised her I wouldn't. She want's to go home, but I  
  
am not going to just stand around and see her leave me. "Kagome." I murmured. It's interesting  
  
how a year and four months can change the way I view that annoying girl. But, is making her stay  
  
right? It's killing her not being able to go back, I had enough proof last night.   
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Youko." yawned Kagome, as she took a seat next to me. I lifted her into my lap, as she  
  
relaxed against me.   
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet?" I demanded, as Kagome yawned again.   
  
"Don't use that tone with me kitsune." warned Kagome. "I wanted to see what you were  
  
doing." I watched as she lifted her eyes to the pit black sky. We sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Kagome." I started.  
  
"Hm?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing." I answered.  
  
"Youko, your acting strange, you know?" snorted Kagome.  
  
"Aren't you smart." I replied. "I'm so honored to have fallen in love with such a brilliant  
  
human."  
  
"That's it. Your dead." ground out Kagome, as she pushed me onto the grass so she laid  
  
on top of me. I quickly changed our positions and smirked.   
  
"Kagome, I didn't think you wanted to do this so soon." I stated an amused. "But I  
  
wouldn't mind fulfilling the wish...."  
  
"Ew! Get your mind out of the gutter!" admonished Kagome. "I'm only thirteen! And  
  
your what...a thousand?"  
  
"I'm not THAT old." I grimaced. "Do I even look that old to you?"  
  
"Then how old are you?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"That, is for me to know and you to find out." I teased. "Find out if you can."   
  
"I'm gonna sleep." yawned Kagome, as she pushed me off of her. I quickly pulled her  
  
into my lap again. After a while, I looked into my arms to finding a slightly snoring Kagome.  
  
Really, I didn't know she snored until today. If I told her she snored tomorrow, she is sure to  
  
deny it. I smirked slightly at that thought. I made no move to wake her up or bring her back to her  
  
room, as I placed my chin on top of her head.   
  
"I'm coming back." murmured Kagome in a worried voice. "Wait for me, I'm coming  
  
back. I haven't given up yet, I'll get back soon. I promised I'll get back and defeat Voldemort so I  
  
will." muttered Kagome. "Grandpa, trust me." struggled Kagome, as beads of sweat trailed down  
  
her face. "The time turner is almost done. All I need now is the moon stone."  
  
"Kagome." I called, feeling jealousy welling up at the thought that Kagome's desire to  
  
return to her own time far exceeded her desire to be with me. Is being with me so bad that you  
  
wish to return so much?  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
I had always gotten what I wanted, no matter what is was. Now I was going to lose her,  
  
the one person more valuable then anything in the whole world. Why did I have to fall for a  
  
stupid human? A human from the future to make it worst? I clenched my hand tightly as blood  
  
dripped silently from my palm. I refuse to let her leave. The moon stone. She's not going to be  
  
able to get a hold of that stone.   
  
***  
  
  
  
~Present Time~  
  
  
  
"Any luck?" asked Sango, as Kurama shook his head.   
  
"What if Kagome-sama decides not to return to Hogwarts?" asked Miroku, as Sango  
  
plopped down next to Hiei. Hiei quickly moved to the other side of the compartment.  
  
"What?" snapped Sango. "It's not as if I'll bite you!"  
  
"You smell." snorted Hiei.  
  
"I DO NOT!" yelled Sango.   
  
"That's enough." ordered Sesshoumaru in his cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"Ha, it seems Sesshoumaru is getting aggravated." added Inuyasha, but finding no  
  
happiness seeing Sesshoumaru lose control.   
  
"Kagome." escaped Kurama's lips, as he grasped onto the handle of the door. Hiei glanced  
  
at Kurama's hand and quickly walked over to Kurama.   
  
"Search the train again." ordered Hiei, as he glared at the humans.   
  
"We already...." started Harry.  
  
"Now." ordered Hiei, as everyone quickly scrambled out at the glower Hiei was sending  
  
their way.   
  
"Especially you." added Hiei, after seeing Sango glued to her spot. "Unless you don't care  
  
about your friend as much as you make it sound." Sango glared at Hiei and stomped out of the  
  
compartment.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes locked with Hiei's with a questioning gaze. "What was  
  
that for?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, as Kurama released his hold on the door handle. The handle was  
  
scrunched up as if it was made of paper and not of metal. "And how were we suppose to explain  
  
this to the stupid humans when they saw Kurama do this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his wand and fixed the problem, as Kurama took a window seat  
  
and gazed out at the scenery. Everyone was silent. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop. The  
  
lights were out. Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Inuyasha, and Kurama didn't really care.   
  
*Bang*  
  
The train door was slammed and screaming was heard. Suddenly the compartment door  
  
flew open and someone launched herself at Kurama. Kurama avoided the girl, as she banged her  
  
head on the seat. "Help me." whimpered the girl.  
  
"Sounds like....Katie?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?" asked Katie. "That means Kurama is here! Kurama, where are you?" After a few  
  
more minutes of chaos, the lights were on again. Katie launched herself into Kurama's arms and  
  
hugged him tightly. Kurama wrenched himself out of her grasp and glared at her. "W-what's  
  
wrong?" asked Katie.   
  
"Leave me alone." bit out Kurama, as he disappeared out the door, feeling a strong  
  
headache coming up.   
  
"Bitch." muttered Inuyasha, blaming the cause of Kagome's disappearance on Katie.  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent, as he walked out after Kurama. Hiei was nowhere in sight,  
  
probably finding a quiet spot from all the shrieking.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
It's been two months since I had that dream that night while with Youko. I'm not sure  
  
what I had said out loud, but Youko seems to have become....different....ever since then. I felt a  
  
migraine forming, as I rubbed my temples. The dreams didn't stop, it came back to haunt me  
  
every night. People I knew and still care about were getting killed by Voldemort. Their dying  
  
looks are haunting me to no end. If it wasn't for Voldemort, I would have just gladly stayed here  
  
with Youko forever. I hate admit this, but I think I have already fallen for that damn kitsune. But  
  
I don't seem to be able to fully return his love, for every time I try, a certain red-head always  
  
pops into my head.  
  
Why me? But Youko is better than Kurama, right? He won't just fall in love with another  
  
woman and not believe me, right? Would that make Youko a better choice? I don't know and it  
  
won't matter. I have to go back. I have a duty. I've wasted so much time here already, I wonder if  
  
there will still be living people at Hogwarts. Or are they all ghosts now? No, of course they're  
  
alive.   
  
Though it's bad not being able to return, my miko powers have grown a lot. This will only  
  
aid me to defeat Voldemort once and for all. All I need is the moon stone, I know there's one in  
  
this time era, but where?  
  
I walked through the dense forest, contemplating on where the stone could be located. It  
  
could already be in someone's possession. "Your beautiful." murmured a seductive voice that  
  
sounded awfully familiar. I followed the voice and peaked over some bushes to where the voice  
  
was the loudest.   
  
My eyes widened in shock, as I clamped a hand tightly over my mouth to stifle a cry. I  
  
quickly edged away from the scene and took off deeper into the forest. This can't be happening. I  
  
did not just see that! I knew there was no such thing as true love, yet, I believe in it time and time  
  
again. *I* am the biggest idiot in the world.   
  
I had believed in lies............  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Next time:  
  
Kagome's despair, Youko's death, a bat demons revenge, worried friends, Kurama's demon, and  
  
the return of Dumbledore's granddaughter. (Yes, granddaughter. You know what that means,  
  
right?)  
  
Right before answer questions....I want to say I got a account for fictionpress.com  
  
Check out the manga I wrote if you have time. ^_^   
  
http://www.fictionpress.com/~densetsunoyouko  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
Koneko-Tears:  
  
*Did you ever find that story Cedric Cousin Kagome Diggory?  
  
-It was deleted.   
  
Safire Ranmako:  
  
*Can Kurama remember all of his past as Youko Kurama?  
  
-no, he knows there is a demon within him and how it happened. But he has no memories  
  
of Youko. Which also answers your second question. ^_^  
  
*Will Kagome bring Shippo back with her from the past.  
  
-no, Shippo will be introduced probably at the end of this year. So, he'll probably make  
  
appearances during the next year.   
  
Loving-devil:  
  
*What kind of evil are you planning?  
  
-That's for me to know and you to find out! ^_^   
  
lady-minh:  
  
*What is mm.org?  
  
-It stands for MediaMiner.org and it's another site for posting fics. ^_^  
  
hiei is mine forever:  
  
*Do you want the chapters for War Love that you deleted?  
  
-no, I guess I lost interest after that incident. v_v  
  
CrimsonBlades16:  
  
*Will Kagome's feelings for Youko prevent her from getting together with Kurama?  
  
-yes, it will prove a problem....a big problem. ^_^ (It's under control though...sort of..)  
  
*When Kagome gets back to the present, will she return to her cold and uncaring attitude?  
  
-not that much, maybe a bit distant...but not cold and uncaring.  
  
Kikyokiller46:  
  
*Are you ever going to get Kurama and Kagome back together?  
  
-yes, and hopefully in this year too....  
  
AnImEAnGeL97:  
  
*Will her relationship be more close to Youko in past of Kurama in future?  
  
- I dunno. I haven't put much thought in that....yet.  
  
Shiroi Hikari  
  
*Does time go faster where Kagome is?  
  
-Yes, and by a lot too. Since Kagome's been in the feudal era for over a year now...and in  
  
the present...only two weeks at most has passed. (Haven't really put a specific difference in time.  
  
^_^)  
  
SilentDark:   
  
*Doesn't she miss Kurama and all?  
  
-She does, but she is in....um, denial...you can say. She doesn't want to believe she still  
  
cares for him.   
  
*Does she still have her animals with her?  
  
-Currently, no. They are still alive and active in the story. They just aren't part of the past.   
  
Sakura:  
  
*Will Kagome return to the present?  
  
-I think that preview I gave should answer your question. ^_^  
  
Sabrina:   
  
*Couldn't you just put War Love and Changes back on?  
  
- War Love....I've discontinued. Changes...I might put that on mm.org.  
  
Diana:  
  
*If a year had passed, wouldn't Kurama and the other be in fourth year?  
  
-no, time passes differently. It's been over a year for Kagome, but only 2 weeks at most  
  
for the people in the present time.   
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess:  
  
*Why did ff.net ban War Love?  
  
- I still haven't figured that out yet....v_v I'm still confused over it.  
  
* Could you post it on mm.org?  
  
- I don't think I want to continue it anymore. Sorry.  
  
RavenClawPrefect:  
  
*Is this like Youko/Kagome/Kurama or Kurama/Kagome?  
  
- I'm leaning towards the first suggestion.   
  
Bun Bun the Evil Mini Lop:  
  
*Have you ever considered having stories in mm.org?  
  
-Yes, I actually have an account their too. But I haven't updated there in a long time.   
  
Hiei Luvs Me: Does Hiei still have those feelings for Kagome that sorta got them all confused?  
  
-No, not anymore. So, I think I can start adding in the Hiei and Sango fluff now. ^_^  
  
Thanks to the following people for sticking with me....even through the time my computer  
  
crashed. (Which sucks....)  
  
Aznfangurl   
  
Koneko-Tears   
  
Amamterasu Omikami   
  
Safire Ranmako   
  
Outlaw-Layana   
  
Anonymous  
  
Loving-devil   
  
Mysterious Kitsune   
  
Cold-Hearted NightFox  
  
Kat421   
  
lady-minh   
  
hen-neko-hanshin  
  
hiei is mine forever   
  
CrimsonBlades16   
  
BloodOTDemon  
  
kikyokiller46   
  
AnImEAnGeL97   
  
Shiroi Hikari  
  
frosted hope   
  
dsaf   
  
SilentDark  
  
Sakura   
  
Sabrina   
  
Harmony  
  
Diana   
  
Tsuyu aka kireishi   
  
RavenClawPrefect  
  
leafz   
  
Master_doppleganer   
  
DemonSorceress  
  
darkgirl2   
  
Nogitsune Krist   
  
kawaiililaznkitsune  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess   
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess   
  
Ai Higeki  
  
Bun Bun the Evil Mini Lop   
  
Natsuki Sasahara   
  
Fuyu Kitsune  
  
Hiei Luvs Me   
  
InuKitsuneMiko   
  
Pyro-99  
  
aido   
  
Inugirl0621   
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
hieitheforbiddenchild88 Fat Cat Buyo   
  
deathtree  
  
demon'swind 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
  
***  
  
Memories  
  
  
  
"Hey Kurama, slow down!" yelled Inuyasha, running to catch up with the fox. "I'm  
  
coming with you." Kurama slightly nodded before allowing Inuyasha to catch up. Together, they  
  
entered Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Oh, hello Kurama, Inuyasha." greeted Dumbledore. "How was your first day back at  
  
Hogwarts?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." replied Kurama.   
  
"Cut to the chase, will ya?" demanded Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome? Why isn't she  
  
here?"  
  
"Ah, Kagome..." mused Dumbledore.   
  
"Don't give me that look old man! Just tell me where the damn girl is!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, let him speak." cut in Kurama.   
  
"I don't know." replied Dumbledore. "But she's somewhere very far away and very much  
  
out of our reach."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kurama, feeling his control slip. Inuyasha took a step back  
  
from Kurama, as Kurama tried to control his anger.   
  
"She simply disappeared." replied Dumbledore, losing his smile.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST DISAPPEARED!?!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"Ka..go..me." murmured Kurama, clenching his fists. Youki swirled around the room,  
  
causing items to lift off the ground. Black energy crackled as Inuyasha took a few large steps  
  
back.   
  
"What's going on?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Demon rage." replied Dumbledore, taking out his wand to put up a shield.   
  
  
  
*Bam*  
  
The door to Dumbledore's office flew open as all eyes turned to the crying figure at the  
  
doorway. Kurama's youki began to fade as the tear streaked girl walked in slowly. "G-grandpa."  
  
choked out Kagome between sobs.   
  
"Kagome." called out Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha." replied Kagome, giving him a pained smile. "Hi Kurama."   
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Kurama, taking a few steps towards her. "What  
  
happened? Where were you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kurama. Can you two please let me talk to my grandpa alone? I promise to  
  
come see you two afterwards." compromised Kagome. Kurama nodded his head, happy that  
  
Kagome was safe and willing to talk to him.   
  
"Feh. Fine." snorted Inuyasha, before storming out of the room with Kurama in tow.  
  
Kagome waited before she was sure they were out of hearing range before speaking.   
  
"Grandpa, is there another time turner?" asked Kagome eagerly.  
  
"Yes, there is." replied Dumbledore. "I presume yours broke?"  
  
"Yes, right after it sent me back, it shattered into a million pieces." replied Kagome.   
  
"You overused it. You must have traveled back many, many years." mused Dumbledore.  
  
"I have and I want to go back. Correct the wrong that I did." pleaded Kagome.  
  
"I cannot allow that Kagome. The first time you went back was necessary so history will  
  
take it's correct course, but if you went back and corrected what you did. It will change history,  
  
for better or for worse. I cannot allow you to risk that, can you understand me?" asked  
  
Dumbledore, face set in a grim line.  
  
"So his death was mandatory in order for history to be as it is now?" demanded Kagome  
  
angrily, filled with blind rage. "I'm the one who should have died, not him."   
  
"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I accused him of betraying me when he was only helping me get the moonstone I needed  
  
in order to return. That girl he was with had the moonstone and the only way to get it was seduce  
  
her and I didn't know. I got mad at him. I was really, really angry!" rambled Kagome, not  
  
making any sense to Dumbledore.   
  
"Even after a year, I still didn't trust him." continued Kagome. "I should have trusted  
  
him, but I didn't. I confronted him and the girl who had the moonstone. I was surprised to find  
  
that the girl was so much more powerful than I could comprehend. He saved me at the cost of his  
  
own life. He handed me the moonstone with his last breath and made me promise to return back  
  
to my own time."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Y-Youko, why didn't you tell me you were trying to get the moonstone?!?" I cried.  
  
"Why did you protect me even after I threw away your trust?"  
  
"Because I love you." replied Youko, thrusting the cursed stone into my hand. "Take this  
  
and return. Return to the one you really love."  
  
"I don't love anyone else except you!" I yelled, hugging him close to me. My tears fell of  
  
its own will and I made no move to stop it.   
  
"There is one who awaits you back in your own time. The one that is constantly on your  
  
mind. Even though you never said it out loud, in my long life, I have learned to tell these things."  
  
coughed Youko.  
  
"I don't love him. I hate him. He betrayed me." I protested.  
  
"You hate him because you love him." replied Youko, closing his eyes. "Nothing can  
  
cause greater hate than to have the one you loved most betray you. If it was just some random  
  
person who betrayed you, would you have hated him with the same amount of passion?"  
  
"Does that mean you don't love me?" I asked, wrapping my arms tightly around his dying  
  
body.   
  
"Of course I love you, but I knew this might happen because of the choice I made. I was  
  
prepared for this, so I felt no betrayal. On the contrary, I'm glad. It shows that you were jealous  
  
and that I do mean something to you." smirked Youko.   
  
"How can you joke about something when your dying?" I demanded. "You can't leave  
  
me. You promised to always be there for me. You promised."  
  
"How touching." gasped the protector of the moonstone. "With my last energy, I curse  
  
you Youko. I curse you for tricking me. After your death, your soul will not find peace for five  
  
hundred years." With that, she died with hatred swirling in her dark blue eyes.   
  
"No!" I yelled at her fading form. Before I could run towards her to demand her to lift the  
  
curse, Youko fell limp in my arms. I felt my blood run dry as he disappeared forever from my  
  
life. I cried. I don't remember ever crying this hard in my life.   
  
"You bitch." snarled a voice as I lifted my tear-streaked face. "What did you do to  
  
Youko?" I stared at the angry bat demon in front of me as he flexed his claws. "I will avenge  
  
Youko. What trickery did you use? For no human would have been able to kill him!" I closed my  
  
eyes and awaited death. The impact never came.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"When I opened my eyes, I was back in Hogwarts. Time-turner shattered and moonstone  
  
gone. I was sent back against my will." Kagome cried. Dumbledore could not make out any sense  
  
of what Kagome was blabbering about in one breath.   
  
"I'm sure he wants you to live a happy life." stated Dumbledore, only able to catch bits  
  
and pieces of the story. "History cannot be changed, but your future can be altered if you choose  
  
to. You can choose to wallow in sadness and self pity or live your life to the fullest. The reason  
  
he had died for you."  
  
Kagome silently nodded her head. "I've been gone for a year, I must have worried you."  
  
Kagome stated, trying to change the topic. The discussion of Youko's death causing Kagome to  
  
feel even more pain.   
  
"Actually, you haven't." replied Dumbledore, not pushing any further into the matter. "A  
  
year might have passed for you, but your third year had only just begun. You haven't aged either,  
  
for those who use the time-turner do not age till they have caught up with the time when they  
  
used the time-turner. So, basically, nothing much happened. Why don't you go back to your  
  
dormitory and think things through before confronting your friends."  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome, walking towards her dormitory, looking as if her soul was sucked  
  
right out of her. "I'm still thirteen, right?" Kagome called over her back in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Of course." replied Dumbledore.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Youko, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I only loved your with half a heart. I cried  
  
silent tears as I took turns after turns. You will forever live in my heart and I will never forget  
  
you. I will do as you wanted and live. I'll try to live a happy life. I'll try, but I can't promise.   
  
Was it you who had sent me back when that demon wanted to kill me? Even after death  
  
you protected me. You did keep your promise. Your with me in spirit, always. I stared down at  
  
my hands. They were clean, but it was covered in Youko's blood just before. Time can take away  
  
many things, but it can never take away my memories of you.  
  
How the magic world works is something no one can ever comprehend. It seems to have  
  
a mind of its own. Like how does the time-turner truly work? I didn't age, why? How? So many  
  
questions, but I'm not interested in the answers. It's not important. The important thing is I keep  
  
my promise. I know promises were made to be broken, but this one will be kept...  
  
I will open myself and start anew with Kurama and my friends. But, I will not tell them of  
  
Youko. A subject that pains me to bring up and discuss. Even if I could, would they believe me?   
  
A promise is a promise. I'll find happiness, but Youko, you will always hold half my  
  
heart...  
  
"K-Kagome! Is that you!" yelled a voice, as someone grabbed my hand.   
  
My eyes widened considerably. "K-Kouga-kun!" I gasped. He smirked. I smiled a small  
  
smile. I've found someone I could confide in about Youko. Someone who will know of what I  
  
speak.....  
  
***  
  
Ok, sorry it took sooo long to update! Please forgive me!!! I'm working on a new story that will  
  
be posted in a few more months...^_^ It's going under a lot of editing...  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
Shiroi Hikari:  
  
* What the deal with Kurama 'killing' the doorknob on the train?  
  
- oh, he's just angry because he couldn't find Kagome on the train. So, he vented his  
  
anger out on the poor doorknob, cause he didn't want to cause to big of a scene.  
  
Nogitsune Krist:  
  
* When is Kurama gonna remember?  
  
- He doesn't have access to Youko's memory...yet. He'll get a bit more as time passes.  
  
(DR: Like, maybe after the dark tournament?) DY: It would be nice, if you don't give away the  
  
plot, now get off my computer!  
  
SoulDragonTFMizukiyo:  
  
* Who said 'Your beautiful'?  
  
- As you can probably guess, that was Youko trying to seduce the protector of the  
  
moonstone. ^_^  
  
kawaiililaznkitsune:  
  
* Will everyone know about Kagome defeating Voldemort and start being friends with her  
  
again?  
  
- Voldemort isn't dead yet. The one she killed was only a memory of Voldemort aka  
  
Riddle. Kagome's friends and Harry and etc. has already realized what's going on and are ready  
  
to apologize to Kagome. It's just a matter of time..and chapter before their confrontation.   
  
Why?What?Shutup:  
  
* If Sango is with Hiei, then who's the pervert gonna be with?  
  
- Just wait and see. ^_^ It will be revealed...in time.   
  
* Is Kagome going to find out about the whole "Kurama and Youko are in the same body" thing  
  
this year?  
  
-I don't think so, I'm going to have to postpone Kagome and Youko's reunion...for quite  
  
a while. So I can patch things up between Kurama and Kagome first....confusing...  
  
Helen:  
  
* Can you start a mailing list?  
  
-Actually, I have one already. ^_^ You can find it in my profile. It's a Kurama/Kagome  
  
group that I started and I post my updates there too.   
  
* Did you pair Sesshoumaru up with anyone yet?  
  
- No, but I have someone in mind. ^_^  
  
Lenne:  
  
* Will Youko's memories ever show up?  
  
-Yes, it will. (DR: Yea, after the Dark T..) *DY: Go do your homework!*  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
The stories some of you guys ask me to read are great! But ff.net will not allow me to review...so  
  
I just wanted everyone who had recommended me to read their story...they're great! 


	6. Tears of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own the casts...or the Harry Potter plot!!!  
  
Hey everyone! This is finally getting back on track with the Harry Potter book!!!  
  
If your interested, this starts at the beginning of the 6th chapter! Page 96-99.   
  
***  
  
Tears of Blood  
  
  
  
"Kagome, how..how are you still....alive?" asked Kouga. "Not that I'm not glad or  
  
anything. I'm just surprised. I thought you had died....when that fox died."   
  
"Y-Youko." sniffed Kagome. "He died for me. I don't want to talk about it right now, I  
  
promise to tell you another time."   
  
"Sure." replied Kouga. "Anything for my woman." Kagome gave him a small smile that  
  
didn't reach her eyes. "I'm just glad that stupid fox actually did something correct for once."  
  
"Youko is not stupid!" growled Kagome, startling Kouga. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you  
  
tomorrow." informed Kagome, walking past Kouga without a backward glance.   
  
"Wait, what house are you in?" asked Kouga with a hopeful look.  
  
"Slytherin." replied Kagome, not faltering in her steps.  
  
"S-Slytherin? Someone as kind as my woman in Slytherin? That hat is CRAZY!" yelled  
  
Kouga.  
  
"It was my choice." Kagome replied just above a whisper. "And Youko and I payed the  
  
consequences."  
  
Kouga drew a blank look before hollering out, "If you need me, my woman, I will be in  
  
the Ravenclaw common room!" Whether Kagome heard him or not would forever remain a  
  
mystery.   
  
***  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with   
  
Hermione tagging along behind them holding her latest book stuck in her nose. Kurama walked  
  
in lost in his own thought and didn't catch Katie's call for him. Inuyasha stomped into Great Hall  
  
with frizzled hair and clenched fists. "I swear, if I ever see Kikyou again I'm going to pound her!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his ranting at the snickering of Draco. It appeared he was telling a joke to the  
  
other Slytherins.   
  
"Watch out for the dementors!" cooed the Slytherins. "There out to get you! Better watch  
  
yourself Potter!"  
  
"Don't listen to them." whispered Hermione, tugging at Harry's robe to stop his from  
  
doing something rash.   
  
"Don't copy that baka." snorted Hiei, inclining his head slightly towards Inuyasha.  
  
"You wanna repeat that?" asked Inuyasha, glaring at Hiei. "I'm gonna take you out!"  
  
"Well, don't proclaim that to the whole world." a voice stated from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"You can date Hiei another time, but not so early in morning, please? I might lose my  
  
appetite."  
  
"W-w-w-wha?" stuttered Inuyasha, backing away from Hiei. "Me and him?"  
  
"Draco, put a sock in it. You don't have to pick on Harry everyday." Kagome yawned  
  
behind her hand.   
  
"K-Kagome!" stuttered Draco. "Nice to see you back."  
  
"As am I." replied Kagome dryly, plopping down next to him. "Pass me the orange  
  
juice." Draco grabbed the jar of orange juice and handed it to Kagome.   
  
"Yo!" called Inuyasha. "You promised me and Kurama a talk?"   
  
"Oh, yes, that's what I was forgetting." replied Kagome, rubbing her temple. "A talk."  
  
Kurama pried Katie's arm from him and quickly walked to the Slytherin table, with Katie in tow.  
  
"Sit everyone, I'll talk to all of you so I won't have to repeat myself."  
  
"What's that strange, enticing energy from?" demanded Hiei, leveling his red eyes to  
  
Kagome's blue ones. This was followed by a nod from Sesshoumaru and questioning eyes from  
  
Kurama, who had also felt the energy.   
  
"It's none of your business." replied Kagome, successfully cutting off the conversation.   
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "A place where I wished I could have remained for the rest  
  
of my life." Kagome replied, taking a sip of her juice.   
  
"Why were you crying when you came back?" asked Kurama gently, while Katie  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurama tried to pry her off to no avail.   
  
Kagome's eyes watered slightly. "Someone very dear left me, never to return." Kurama  
  
stopped his struggles with Katie and looked at Kagome.   
  
"Someone dear?" murmured Kurama, slightly hurt at that revelation. "W-who?"  
  
"I believe that is my privacy." Kagome replied, turning her gaze from Kurama.  
  
"A-are you still angry with me?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No." replied Kagome, a tear slipping from her eye. "I have no right to be angry at you  
  
for your actions when I, myself made the exact same ones." This caught them off guard and  
  
listened for an explanation. But it was not given, as Kagome munched on her turkey sandwich.   
  
"Then we're forgiven?" asked Harry with a hopeful look.  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome, looking at Harry. "He forgave me, so I don't see why I can't  
  
forgive you."   
  
"Thank you." cried Sango from behind Kagome, wrapping her arms around Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, but made no move to return the hug. Katie gave them all confused looks along  
  
with the rest of the school. They simply couldn't understand why they were asking Kagome for  
  
forgiveness.   
  
The Great Hall became silent when tears began to drop from Kagome's eyes. Tears drops  
  
after tear drops. Kurama was startled and moved to comfort Kagome, but was once again  
  
hindered by Katie. Even Sesshoumaru and Hiei donned a slightly worried face when the tears  
  
where no longer transparent...but blood red.   
  
Kagome caught their gazes and touched the red substance and laughed. A laugh that held no  
  
cheerfulness or happiness. Kurama angrily shoved Katie away, startling the whole school, who  
  
had known Kurama to be kind and gentle. Inuyasha evacuated his seat so Kurama could take it.  
  
Kurama pulled Kagome towards him and tried to give her the comfort she needed. But was it the  
  
comfort she sought?   
  
"Tears of blood." murmured Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damn it, what's going on!?!" yelled Inuyasha, slamming his fist onto the table, chasing  
  
away the silence.   
  
"Blood tears," began Sesshoumaru, as everyone listened eagerly, "can only be seen when  
  
one has cried so much there is no tears left to cry but blood. From the looks of it, the wench  
  
must have cried for many days straight."  
  
"It could be fatal to her health." added Hiei, putting on a clam facade. Kurama brushed  
  
his thumb over Kagome's face, wiping the blood away.  
  
"Please, stop crying." pleaded Kurama.   
  
"Kagome, if this person who you said left you," stated Sango, "is the cause of your tears,  
  
I'll bring him back."  
  
"I'll drag his ass back no matter what!" added Inuyasha.  
  
"I doubt you could." replied Kagome.   
  
"Baka." snorted Hiei, glaring at Sango. "She meant that person is dead."  
  
"Oh." The silence dragged on after that, not one dared to shatter the peace. Well, except  
  
one.   
  
"Oi! What did you do to my woman?!?" yelled Kouga, glaring at Kurama. "Let go of  
  
her!"  
  
"She isn't yours." growled Kurama, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. The look  
  
Kurama was giving Kouga caused murmur to begin in the Great Hall.   
  
"Of course she is mine!" yelled Kouga, clenching his fist.   
  
"That's enough!" cut in Kagome, wiping away the dried blood. "Kouga, we can talk later,  
  
but I don't want to miss class."  
  
"O-Of course." replied Kouga.   
  
"What class do you have?" whispered Kurama. Kagome gave him a small smile that  
  
didn't reach her eyes.   
  
"Divination." replied Kagome, squeezing Kurama's hands lightly. "Thanks for trying to  
  
comfort me."   
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.  
  
"Hiei has divination along with me, Inuyasha, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." translated  
  
Kurama.   
  
"Isn't divination popular?" asked Kagome. "Let's go then, or we'll be late."  
  
"Wait." called out Kurama, pulling Kagome onto his lap. Kurama gently wiped the  
  
remaining blood crust away with his thumb. "The teacher's going to think we abused you on the  
  
way there."  
  
"Hm." murmured Kagome, locking eyes with a furious Katie. "You don't happen to have  
  
divination too, do you?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." replied Katie haughtily.   
  
"Yea." snorted Inuyasha. "Along with Kikyou and some of her new friends. Her new best  
  
friend happens to be the crazy Yura, who has a crazy obsession with hair.."  
  
"I can tell." muttered Kagome, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha's appearance.   
  
"WHAT BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" squealed a loud voice from the entrance, running full  
  
speed toward Kurama. She quickly stopped short when she noticed Kagome and a smirk found a  
  
way onto her face. "You have the Shikon, little girl."   
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! ^_^  
  
NOTICE: I got a new group! It has a choose your own adventure story, where you could end up  
  
with any of the Spirit Detectives. It also has pictures and etc. I need more Kagome/Kurama  
  
stories for the group though. Join to help me with it. Here's the link.   
  
http://groups.msn.com/KagomeKuramaRomance/welcome.msnw  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
Lady Light:  
  
*Is Youko, Kurama?  
  
- Yes, but Kagome doesn't know that.  
  
Celestial Mizu:  
  
*If Kagome ever going to get over the pain?  
  
- The sadness and pain wouldn't be that intense, but she'll never stop hurting over the  
  
loss of Youko, that is, until she finds out that Kurama is Youko. ^_^  
  
*Is this story going to follow the book?  
  
- Yes, it will. I got off track a bit, but now it's going to get back on track.   
  
* Doesn't Kurama know Youko is his past self?  
  
- He does, but he doesn't know that Kagome's sadness was because of Youko. Also,  
  
Kagome wouldn't speak the name Youko to anyone but Kouga, because he had been there when  
  
Youko was still alive.   
  
* Can Kurama transform into Youko?  
  
- Not yet, maybe during the Fifth year.   
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
* Are you considering putting Sesshoumaru with Kagura?  
  
- No, I have someone else in mind. ^_^  
  
SilverKitsune-hime:  
  
* Is Youko going to know Kagome when Kurama sees her?  
  
- No, he is still inactive in Shuichi's body. His power is increasing, but Youko isn't  
  
conscience.   
  
Safire Ranmako:  
  
* What year will the Dark Tournament be held in?  
  
- I'm thinking about fifth year, so it will be around the right age.   
  
Kiharu:  
  
* Does Kouga know about Kurama and Kagome being a couple?  
  
- No, because rumors has it that Kurama is dating Katie. Which isn't exactly false, but  
  
yea.   
  
* What does Sirius have to do in Kagome's life?  
  
- I haven't decided. ^_^  
  
Lily Gryffindor Girl:  
  
* What's the Dark T?  
  
- It stands for Dark Tournament. ^_^ It's in the YYH episodes.   
  
* Am I annoying you with these questions?  
  
-No. ^_^  
  
Inugirl0621:  
  
* When is Kurama going to find out what happened when Kagome was in the past?  
  
- Probably in later years.   
  
bOa_BoA679:  
  
* What does you name mean?  
  
- Densetsu no means Legendary, I think. ^_^ I'm not sure if Youko means anything. I just  
  
borrowed Youko's name. ^_~  
  
the Shadow:  
  
* Why doesn't Kagome know that Kurama is Youko or a demon?  
  
- Kagome knows that Kurama is a demon, she just doesn't know Youko is him. She got a  
  
glimpse of Youko during her first year with the mirror, but she forgot. That's also why she knew  
  
Youko's name the first time they met. She just didn't link things together. ^_^   
  
Thanks everyone for the Great Reviews! I love them all! ^_~  
  
Hey, cousins, I'm glad Grandma made it safely! Hope the heat isn't getting to your heads! 


	7. Change of Behavior

Disclaimer: I still don't own them....and never will....  
  
***  
  
Change of Behavior  
  
  
  
"You have the Shikon, little girl." Yura replied, a sadistic smile creeping onto her  
  
porcelain face. "It will be wise to hand it over."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" demanded Inuyasha, moving to glare Yura straight in the eye,  
  
successfully blocking Kagome from her view.  
  
"I'll get your hair later." cooed Yura, trying to get past Inuyasha, but failed miserably. "Move."  
  
snarled Yura, her calm demeanor switched to one of impatience. The Great Hall had went  
  
deathly silent again for the umpteenth time that morning. Inuyasha didn't budge, narrowing his  
  
golden eyes at Yura while opening his clenched fists, revealing sharp claws that glistened under  
  
the early morning sun.   
  
"Inuyasha, move aside." Kagome called softly from behind him, realizing that Inuyasha was  
  
revealing his hanyou form in front of the whole student body. Inuyasha grudgingly moved aside,  
  
scowling at Yura the whole time. Sesshoumaru quicky kicked Inuyasha in the shin, and inclined  
  
his head slightly at his claws. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru but quickly resurrected his  
  
concealment spell.  
  
"Aw, the puppy only obeys his master?" cooed Yura, giggling maniacally. Inuyasha  
  
growled and was very close to losing control before Kagome cut Yura's taunts off.   
  
"As the old saying goes, if you have something to say, then say it. If you have to fart, then  
  
hurry up and fart." stated Kagome, causing eyes to swivel to her at the words she was using.   
  
"You got some nerve, little girl." smirked Yura. "Just hand over the Shikon and I'll spare  
  
your life." Instinctively, Kurama's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist protectively. Sango was  
  
about to give Yura a piece of her mind when Kagome spoke again.  
  
"The Shikon was a gift 'he' had given to me. I will not hand it over that easily." replied  
  
Kagome, a cold glint entering her eyes. "If you pursue it further, I will not promise that you will  
  
go unscathed." Kagome fell into silence after that speech and leaned into Kurama's warm  
  
embrace, remembering how another (Youko) would hold her exactly like that.  
  
"As of now," George yelled over the spare second of silence. "WE'RE ALL LATE FOR  
  
OUR FIRST DAY OF CLASS!!! LET'S PARTY!!!"  
  
"Look what you did!" accused Kagome, her facade changing quickly. In a second, Kagome  
  
had bolted out the door, holding one of Sesshoumau's hand in her left hand and Kurama's in the  
  
right. They had to push their way out, as most of the students were in rush hour mode. Inuyasha,  
  
Hiei, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed closely behind Kagome and the two guys she was  
  
dragging, afraid they'll lose them in the swarm of students. It took a few more minutes before  
  
Katie, Kikyou, and Yura realized they had to get to divination class too. In a matter of minutes,  
  
the Great Hall was emptied, leaving only George and Fred.   
  
George and Fred looked at each other, shrugged, and sauntered off to their first day of  
  
class. "Why did they seem so bloody worried?" muttered George. "I was just kidding...they  
  
weren't REALLY late...yet."  
  
"Who knows." replied Fred.  
  
***  
  
"Where's the class?" Kagome asked frantically, rereading her schedule. Sesshoumaru and  
  
Hiei looked as bored as ever as Kurama tried to calm Kagome down, to no avail. The knight in  
  
the portrait that had been following them had finally left, much to the appreciation of  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hiei, who were on the brink of destroying it permanently.   
  
"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher." Harry muttered, "How do we get there?" Suddenly, a  
  
trap down opened and a silvery ladder descended.   
  
"Speak of the devil." muttered Kagome, as everyone filed up the ladder. "This looks like  
  
Grandpa's attic." Kagome murmured softly to Kurama, who smiled at Kagome in response. He  
  
was glad she was responding to him again, though not as well as it use to be, but he wasn't  
  
complaining.   
  
"Welcome to the physical world." a voice called out from the dark.  
  
"Welcome back from the dead." Kagome replied after taking in the professor's profile. This  
  
caused a fit of laughter to erupt from the class. Kurama blinked slightly at Kagome's sudden  
  
change of behavior and attitude. There was something different about Kagome, but he couldn't  
  
really place a finger on what it was.   
  
The professor coughed a bit and asked, "What was that?"  
  
"Divination, my favorite class." Kagome immediately answered, avoiding eye contact with the  
  
professor.   
  
"Take a seat my children." called out the professor.  
  
"When did I get this beanbag for a mother?" muttered Kagome, causing the demons in the  
  
room to cast her a questioning glance.   
  
"Welcome to Divination. My name in Professor Trelawney." the professor introduced  
  
herself.  
  
"I thought it was Sibyll Trelawney." sighed Kagome, feeling a more disobedient side of  
  
her erupting after the sadness of Youko's death had subsided for the second. Kagome use to be a  
  
great student: obedient, smart, and respectful. Then things changed when she met the legendary  
  
fox thief, to make a long story short, he changed her in more than one way.   
  
Kagome had a mischievous glint in her eyes as the professor continued with her introduction,  
  
telling how few have this gift of foresight. Kurama was slightly worried at the change in  
  
Kagome's behavior, but pushed it off to one side of his mind. "Now if you'll divide into pairs."  
  
the professor cut off Kagome's dangerous thoughts. Kagome listened with impatience to  
  
Trelawney's instructions before setting off to collect the needed items.   
  
Katie wasted no time in latching onto Kurama. Kagome returned with the teacup and stared as  
  
Kurama struggled in the grasps of Katie. "He's my partner!" growled Katie, who was prepared to  
  
start a full blow argument with Kagome. Kagome didn't want to get enrolled into another  
  
argument and walked away. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and waited for him to acknowledge  
  
her presence.  
  
"Mind being my partner?" asked Kagome, when Inuyasha made no moves to indicate that he  
  
had sensed her presence.   
  
"Feh." replied Inuyasha, his way of saying, suit yourself. Kurama glared at Inuyasha before  
  
removing Katie. Sesshoumaru and Hiei glared coldly at their teacup, refusing to think a teacup  
  
could tell their future. Kurama sighed, noticing that Katie was the only person left. Trying his  
  
best to keep his anger under control he retrieved a teacup. In a few minutes, everyone was  
  
working to figure out the assignment, wether happily or begrudgingly.   
  
"I see an un ugly blob and an cow." announced Kagome in monotone, looking straight into  
  
Inuyasha's annoyed eyes. Kurama lifted his green eyes from his cup to lock his gaze on Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, what does it mean?" snorted Inuyasha, as Kurama waited patiently for Kagome's  
  
answer. He was interested in how she was going to interpret this junk.   
  
"Simple." replied Kagome, smirking. "Your going to become a farmer and your going to  
  
milk a cow."   
  
"Wha-?" asked Inuyasha, giving Kagome a weird look before picking up his teacup.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to close your mouth or what?" asked Kagome, smiling slightly at  
  
Inuyasha's open mouth.  
  
"Wha-?" Inuyasha blurted out, without thinking.  
  
"Has your vocabulary been diminished to wha when I was gone?" asked Kagome skeptically,  
  
dumping the contents of her teacup onto the ground. "In any case, I'm done." Katie tensed as  
  
Kagome walked towards Kurama and plopped down next to him. "You done yet?"  
  
"Almost." replied Kurama looking at Katie's teacup.  
  
"It's not that hard." Kagome broke into Kurama's concentration. "It means she's going to  
  
die of old age as an virgin."   
  
"What did you say!?!" demanded Katie, fury blazing in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't say anything, it's what the contents of the teacup says. I'm just doing what I am  
  
suppose to be doing, right Professor Trelawney?" Kagome called out to the professor, who  
  
briskly walked over to them.   
  
"Let me see." stated the professor. Kurama was just about to hand over the contents when  
  
he noticed the leaves shift positions. He looked at Kagome who was busy murmuring a simple  
  
spell under her breath. Kurama kept his mouth shut and smiled slightly at Kagome, who smiled  
  
back. "Kagome is right. It seems Kagome here has already mastered the art of reading tea leaves.  
  
You will make a great student."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Trelawney." Kagome replied, inclining her head slightly. Kagome  
  
fought back giggles as Katie fumed in anger, but could do nothing about it. Kurama tangled his  
  
hand into Kagome's. Kagome gave it a slight squeeze before untangling it and walking towards  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hiei. She passed Inuyasha who was still glaring at his cup of tea leaves. He  
  
seemed to be in upmost concentration, not believing that he is going to become a farmer in  
  
future.   
  
Kagome seated herself right in between Sesshoumaru and Hiei. Kagome glanced from  
  
Hiei to Sesshoumaru then back to Hiei again. They were gazing into each other's impassive face,  
  
waiting for the other to make the first move. "Ok, I know Sesshoumaru is very cute and Hiei is  
  
equally so, but no need to stare the whole class now, right?"  
  
Both demon locked gazes with Kagome and dared her to imply that they were gay. "Come on,  
  
you know I'm right." smirked Kagome.   
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. "I'm not doing this."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, will not degrade myself to doing this." replied Sesshoumaru icily.   
  
"Kagome." Kurama called out gently, taking a seat next to Kagome.   
  
"Where's Katie?" asked Kagome, looking around the room.   
  
"I lost her somewhere in this room." replied Kurama, sighing softly under his breathe.  
  
"You got one dangerous girlfriend." smirked Kagome, inclining her head to Katie, who  
  
was storming her way over. "You better have a good excuse. She looks like she's about to rip off  
  
someone's head. Speaking of which, I better check on Inuyasha, who looks like he's about to rip  
  
off his own head."   
  
"Katie isn't my..." Kurama started, wanting to explain that Katie wasn't really his girlfriend,  
  
but found that Kagome was already walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hn. Fox, she might have forgave you." snorted Hiei. "But she'll need time to be able to  
  
accept you."  
  
"In the meantime, you could try laying off that wench." Sesshoumaru spoke without a drop of  
  
emotion. Kurama turned to face Katie just as she was about to say her first word.  
  
"Katie, the 'relationship' between us is over. Not that I really actually loved you." Kurama  
  
stated softly, but the words alone were harsh enough. Katie had a look of bewilderment etched on  
  
her face as unshed tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"It's because of her, isn't it?" demanded Katie, shaking with uncontrolled sobs. Kurama didn't  
  
reply but met Katie's eyes impassively.   
  
"It was because of her that I even started this relationship with you." Kurama stated truthfully,  
  
"I never really wanted any lasting relationship with you. You could say it was to ease the pain  
  
Kagome had left. In other, harsher words, you were a replacement." Kurama controlled his  
  
emotions as Katie angrily stomped away.  
  
"That was smooth, fox." stated Hiei.   
  
"I feel as if I had played with Katie's emotions." replied Kurama.   
  
"It probably wasn't your first time doing it anyway, fox." snorted Hiei, referring to his past  
  
life.   
  
"Your probably right, but I never did it. The human side of me hasn't experienced it." added  
  
Kurama, gazing at Kagome.  
  
"Give her time." stated Sesshoumaru, who had crushed his teacup.   
  
"Yes, she needs time." piped in Hermione, looking at Kurama's sad face. "She just lost  
  
someone very dear to her. Someone, might I dear say, that was probably her boyfriend. He  
  
seemed to have healed the pain we had inflicted onto Kagome's heart. But, then he had inflicted  
  
a pain of his own onto Kagome by dying."  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed silently.  
  
"In time, I'm sure Kagome will learn to accept you again. In time...." murmured Hermione,  
  
who didn't sound as sure of herself as she had hoped.   
  
***  
  
Questions and Answers:  
  
Shiroi Hikari:  
  
* If Youko is really Kurama, then shouldn't Youko remember Kagome?  
  
- Youko isn't really in control of the body...you could say he is still sleeping. He hasn't  
  
awakened yet. Which also means that Shuichi does not have access to Youko's memory, but only  
  
his power. Well some of his power. Does that help? ^_^  
  
Anonymous:  
  
*Is Sango and the others going to try to bring Kurama and Kagome back together?  
  
- They might try, but it really all depends on Kagome.   
  
*If Kouga and Kagome are talking and mentioned Youko's name, will someone like Hiei or  
  
Sesshoumaru hear the conversation?  
  
- Even if they did, they'll probably just think Kagome was talking about Kurama's pet  
  
fox, Yoko. (In case anyone is wondering, yes the pet foxes are alive...along with the rest of the  
  
animals.)  
  
Kitsune youkai hime:  
  
*So, is Yura a demon like in the anime?  
  
- Yes.  
  
* Did Kagome have the Shikon during first year and second year too?  
  
- No, she acquired the jewel recently when she time traveled.  
  
Lost-deity:  
  
* What's going to happen with the shikon?  
  
- It's going to remain with Kagome, but it's going to cause her a lot of trouble.  
  
* Is Kagome gonna find out about Youko and Kurama being the same person?  
  
- Yes, eventually, but not anytime soon. I warn you ahead of time...it's going to be a long  
  
time!  
  
* Is Kikyou going to die?  
  
- Yes, after she serves her purposes.  
  
* Is the thing about blood tears real of some fantasy you made up?  
  
- According to my grandma's knowledge of Chinese history, yes, it happened once...and  
  
only once.  
  
Musig Mistress 101:  
  
- Hm, here's the address again...I hope it works.   
  
http://groups.msn.com/KagomeKuramaRomance/welcome.msnw  
  
Why? What? Shutup  
  
* Why not make Sirius Kagome's dad?  
  
- I can't, because that would make Dumbledore Sirius' father.   
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06:  
  
*Is Hiei still in love with Kagome?  
  
- No, he got over it when the big incident happened during Second Year. Now, they're  
  
just on a brotherly/sisterly step. Though, Hiei wouldn't admit that!  
  
Kawaiililaznkitsune:  
  
* Is it true about the tears?  
  
-As far as I know, yes.  
  
Tbiris:  
  
*Is Naraku still alive and well?  
  
- No, he died. ^_^ But more evil is arriving.  
  
Helen:  
  
* Are you going to put Kurama and Kagome as a couple again during this year?  
  
- I'm on process of healing that gap. It'll take a lot of chapters to heal the scar though.  
  
Hopefully, they'll be back to where they were before in the relationship aspect by next year.   
  
* Is Yusuke gonna show up this year or the upcoming years?  
  
- Upcoming, probably during the fifth year.  
  
Kuro Kaze1:  
  
* Why hasn't Kagome linked Kurama and Youko together as the same person yet?  
  
- Because Shuichi and Youko have totally different personalities.   
  
Insane miko:  
  
* Are you pairing Sango with Hiei?  
  
-Yes, but I'll have to work on that...after I get Kagome and Kurama back together. ^_^  
  
Fuyu Kitsune:  
  
- Dear cousin...do you know that your...um...review....is very messy! It jumps from one  
  
thought to another! Your so random! Check up the email I sent you! 


	8. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!  
  
**Author's Note:** **This chapter is a new version of the last. The last one, Breaking Ties with  
  
Kurama, was written during a bad mood. Therefore, I was making everything worse than  
  
they should actually be...so, here's a better one. Sorry for the inconvenience.   
**

&&&

Death  
  
& Kagome's POV&  
  
I feel so confused with my emotions. I still feel the same way for Kurama as I did before,  
  
but what about Youko? I know I love him too. Youko died for me, loved me, and helped me get  
  
over my betrayal of Kurama. Argh! Youko, I know your with me...in spirit. I sniffled slightly,  
  
holding back my tears.   
  
"Wench!" a voice snapped in my air, causing me to jump three feet into the air.  
  
"Youko!" I cried out my last thought in surprise.   
  
"Eh? What?" asked Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles due to boredom. I don't blame the  
  
poor guy, divination is so stupid.   
  
"Don't do that!" I hissed, glaring at Inuyasha's slightly ruffled features.   
  
"Why did you call Yoko?" asked Inuyasha, looking at me suspiciously.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Kurama, walking up towards me, his emerald green  
  
eyes etched with worry.   
  
"Uh...I....miss Yoko and Winter. Yea, I haven't seen those two in ages!" I lied, hoping  
  
against all hope they'll just leave it at that. Inuyasha nodded his head, clearly accepting my lie. I  
  
glanced at Kurama, he seemed to be out of it. I waved my hand in front of his face in hopes of  
  
gaining his attention. Kurama blinked a few times before his eyes unglazed.   
  
"This is the sign of death, child!" Professor Trelawney's voice stated.  
  
"What?" I heard Harry gasp. Jeesh, the old hag is scary enough without her useless talk.  
  
Harry looked way to uncomfortable, I took a step towards them, Kurama by my side.   
  
"I think we should help Harry." whispered Kurama and I nodded me head dumbly.   
  
"Professor Trelawney." I called, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I...." I started, but felt a  
  
slight nudge from Kurama. "And Kurama, have been called to our next class early." Man, I'm  
  
good at lying. Youko must really be with me. I smile slightly at that thought, earning myself a  
  
curious look from Kurama.   
  
As the five of us were ambling out of the dreaded classroom, Kurama asked a question I  
  
dreaded to answer. "Where did you learn to lie like that?" Well, I can't tell him about Youko.  
  
And I can't say I learned it from a fox, they'll think I went nuts.   
  
"I've always been a good liar." I replied, smiling convincingly. Kurama wasn't fooled  
  
though, but he didn't question further. I listened patiently as Ron, Hermione, and Harry told us  
  
what they did over the summer.   
  
Transfiguration class went by...quite smoothly. Neville somehow blew up his project yet  
  
again. Hiei was unusually quiet, and I have a strange suspicion he is plotting something. I  
  
shuddered slightly. I've never been on the end of Hiei's full wrath before, and I don't want to. I  
  
faired the worst in class today. I couldn't transfigure...at all! My thoughts kept running back to  
  
Youko and when Kurama called out my name in worry, I almost slipped!   
  
"Kagome, I broke up with Katie." Kurama stated out of the blue. "I never really loved  
  
her. I was just..." I blushed, what was he getting at? Please don't tell me he still loves me! What  
  
about Youko? No, I can't fall for Kurama. "Kagome, are you alright?" My eyes widened, what  
  
happened?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." I lied, Kurama replied by grasping my smaller hands in his  
  
larger ones. "Look, class is over! I'm starving." I tried to pull my grasp from Kurama's, but he  
  
wouldn't let go. I gave up and pulled him along with me to the Great Hall.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, walking over the Slytherin table, much to the distaste of the rest  
  
of my house members. But then, that's their problem, not mine. Why do I feel like I'm being  
  
possessed by Youko's personality? I shook my head slightly and greeted my best friend.  
  
"Hey Sango!" I chirped. "Take a seat." Sango looked to my left, where Kurama occupied  
  
the seat. Sesshoumaru occupied the seat across from me. Sango looked to my right and smirked.  
  
She shoved Hiei unexpectedly into Malfoy and took the seat next to me. Hiei growled in  
  
response.  
  
"Bitch." Hiei warned low in his throat.  
  
"Bastard, don't blame me for taking the spot next to Kagome-chan." Sango smirked. If I  
  
wasn't so caught up with my own emotions, I would be playing matchmaker right now. I can  
  
practically see the sparks fly between Hiei and my best friend. How cute!   
  
"Don't you think Hiei and Sango make a great couple?" I whispered to Kurama, causing  
  
Sango to blush a deep red. Hiei growled a warning at me, his red eyes narrowing into slits.   
  
"I think we make a better couple." Kurama replied, causing me to be the one  
  
embarrassed. That, was not supposed to have happened. The whole point was to embarrass  
  
Sango, not me. "What do you think?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I think your absolutely right." laughed Sango, "You two were made for each other."  
  
Then what of Youko? I smiled uneasily, feeling my emotions twist in turmoil. The silence was  
  
broken when two owls fluttered into the Great Hall. Wait, that's not right! Owls only deliver mail  
  
during the morning, what's going on?   
  
My eyes widened when both owls landed next to me. I tore open the first letter and read.   
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Please come back soon! I miss you a lot! It's so boring here without you! I miss your  
  
cooking, your singing, and your annoying tears. Please come back soon.   
  
Souta  
  
Eh, that was...unexpected. "Who's Souta?" Kurama asked, his voice laced  
  
with...jealousy? "Is he your boyfriend?" I choked on the soup I was drinking and sputtered out  
  
the contents. Inuyasha blinked, before shaking the chicken and soup of himself.   
  
"Watch it wench!" shouted Inuyasha. I ignored Inuyasha's ranting about stupid females  
  
who didn't have any manners. I could say the same for him, well, except that he's a male.   
  
"Is he?" Kurama persisted, eyes pleading for me not to break his heart. "I heard you  
  
talking to him over the phone when you accidently called me this summer. Have you  
  
been...living with him?"  
  
"Yes, I have been living with him." I replied, watching as the pain enter Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not a pedophile. Souta's my brother, surrogate brother." I  
  
added, watching as relief enter Kurama's eyes. Now I know I'm going to hurt him when I say I  
  
can't return his love!   
  
I returned my attention to the remaining hooting owl who extended his leg to me. I  
  
quickly unattached the letter and read the contents.   
  
Kagome,  
  
Kagome, please forgive me for ever doubting you. Please come home now! Something  
  
terrible has happened! Do you still remember Yusuke? He...he died. His funeral is in a few days.  
  
It would be nice to pay him some respect. You two were inseparable before they had to move.  
  
You two have been friends up till nine years old. He came back to this town when you left for  
  
Hogwarts.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi   
  
I felt tears prickling my eyes. Yusuke...dead? Why is everyone close to me dying? I  
  
crumbled the paper before anyone could read the contents. I stormed out of the Great Hall with  
  
Kurama running after me. Sango, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Inuyasha followed in tow. I called  
  
out for Cinnamon, my red dragon as I ran. I jumped onto Cinnamon's back as soon as I stepped  
  
outside of the castle.   
  
"Take me home, now!" I urged. We took flight.   
  
"Kagome!" echoed to my ears, but I didn't look back. Yusuke, why did you have to die?  
  
Don't you remember the promise you made to me? Even though...I would be the one breaking to  
  
promise anyway. But still, YOU promised. I cried hot tears as we sped towards home.

&&&  
  
Please read and review!


	9. Understanding Life

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha!

**Okay, the updates are going to be really slow…it takes me forever to figure out how to incorporate the YYH plotline into the Harry Potter one. Sorry if it's crappy too. It's just a little on the difficult side. ;)**

&&&

**Understanding Life**

            "Is leaving campus like that allowed?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't know, but it sounds bloody fun!" whistled Ron, grinning like mad. "Maybe we can sneak off and nobody will notice. I mean, why do we have to stay here and study when Kagome and Kurama get all the fun?"

            "You are not going anywhere." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

            "Hn. This little break will do them good." added Hiei just as coldly.

            "What good?" asked Harry curiously.

            "Relationship wise." replied Hermione, smiling slightly. "I hope they can resolve their problems."

            "Or it could end up going the other way." snorted Inuyasha.

            "Let's hope not." growled Sango, glaring at Inuyasha. "Do you always have to ruin the mood? It's always nice to think in the positive."

            "But then you're hopes will only drop if it doesn't turn out that way." added Miroku, pondering the turn of events.

            "Whose side are you on anyway?" demanded Sango, glaring at Miroku.

            "Hn, stupid wench." snorted Hiei. Sango glared at Hiei before grabbing Miroku's wand and smacking it over Hiei's head. Hiei remained unaffected as he continued to glare coldly at Sango.

            "Hey, that's my wand!" cried Miroku as Sango handed Miroku his broken wand. Sango snorted, turned up her nose and stomped back inside the castle. "What a woman." sighed Miroku. "I guess it's worth it if it cheers her up."

&&&

            Kagome raised her wand as soon as she was out of the barrier that surrounds Hogwarts. Murmuring the words softly under her breath, Kagome quickly apparated to her destination. "Damn them if I get in trouble. I don't care if I get kicked out of Hogwarts."

            "I care." replied a soft voice behind Kagome, causing Kagome to jump three feet high. "But, if you want to get kicked out, I guess I can join you."

            "K-Kurama!" gasped Kagome, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "What are you doing here?

            "I was worried about you." Kurama replied, closing the distance between them.  "Tell me what's wrong. I'll find out anyway."

            "My best friend died." Kagome whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay. Kagome didn't move away when Kurama pulled her into a comforting embrace, reveling in the warmth that Kurama provided. Kagome allowed her tears to flow from her eyes as she placed her head on Kurama's firm chest. Kurama gently nuzzled Kagome's neck, whispering words of comfort in her ears.

            "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." promised Kurama, tightening his hold on Kagome's petit waist.

            "I have to go to my friend's funeral. I want to honor his death…alone." whispered Kagome. "Why don't you go visit your mom during this time? I'll come find you afterwards. I promise I'll be fine. I just want to talk to my deceased friend alone. He and I haven't talk since forever." Kagome pleaded. Kurama nodded his head in consent before placing a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

&&&

            & Kagome's POV &

           What just happened back there? Am I falling for Kurama all over again? Then what of Youko? I shook my head, no, I can't forget Youko. I quickly called a taxi and headed for Yusuke's house. I twisted my hands as I tried to hold back the tears once again. Maybe I'm cursed. That would explain why everyone I care about is dying.

            "Um miss, not too butt in on your private life." the driver broke though my thoughts. "But you seem deeply troubled. Are you having love problems?"

            "How…" I started, slightly confused. I blushed slightly when I realized his words had hit home. Is my love life that obvious?

            "I was young once too, you know. I fell in love but she left me heartbroken. I had vowed I would never fall in love again. Now that I think about it, it's foolish. Why waste your life over an obstacle? So what if you were heartbroken once or even a few times? Your heart will heal with time, but your youth will leave with time. Love never ends, it last's forever. You don't have to forget your past love in order to love another. You cherish the moments in your heart and move on with life."

            I felt tears prickling at the edge of my eyes again. His words are hitting way close to home for my comfort, but I couldn't stop the questions from spilling from my mouth.  "What if someone loves a dead…man? What if she feels like it betraying that man by falling for another?" I asked, turning my attention to the driver.

            "If that man was still alive, he would want what was best for that someone. He wouldn't want that someone to waste their life and their happiness on him. He would want that someone to love again and find happiness. Miss, take my advice and drop your past. There's a bright and long future for you. Don't waste it holding on to the past."

            I remained silent for the rest of the ride; my mind was in turmoil as I tried to process what had just been said to me. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled sadly, paying the driver before walking towards Yusuke's house.

            "Urameshi, get up and fight me!" demanded an orange-topped teen. I watched as his two friends held him back, trying to drag him away from Yusuke's funeral. I slowly made my way to the door, tears flowing softly from my eyes. I glanced at Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, who was drunk once again. I could see her pain through her eyes though; it spoke louder than words ever could.

            "Yusuke, if you can hear me." I whispered. I'm being stupid, how can a dead man hear me? "I want you to know you have a really special place in my heart. You were my first friend…and my first crush. I'm mad at you for breaking your promise to me again, though. Do you remember the promise you made me? You promised to marry me when we grew up." I smiled through my tears. "But, as always, you're going to break your promise. You take me for a fool, tricking me again and again. Yet, I fall for your tricks every time. Nothing seems to have changed, your still and idiot and I still fall for your tricks. I thought you would keep this promise since you said it so earnestly at the time."

&&&

            "K-Kagome?" whispered a teenage ghost softly. "I thought you were just kidding as well and I thought you forgot all about me when you moved away."

            "Made up your mind yet, Yusuke?" asked the grim reaper cheerfully. "Still want to stay dead?"

            "Yusuke." whispered Kagome, catching Yusuke's attention. "You never allowed me to say goodbye. I wish time could flow backwards. I remembered the time when I first met you and the shock I had when I discovered you still wet your bed at age six." Kagome laughed sadly.

            "Hey!" Yusuke cried indignantly, face turning a bright red. "You can always count on Kagome to embarrass me….even in death!" snorted Yusuke. "Botan quit laughing!" the ghost demanded of the grim reaper. Yusuke growled turning his head away in embarrassment. "If I could strangle you, I would!" threatened Yusuke.

            "I remember the time when you called the teacher mom. To think a punk like you would call for your mom in school. It was adorable."  Kagome sighed wistfully.

            "Okay, let go!" Yusuke cried, "Didn't you say you can give me my life back?" snorted Yusuke. "Stupid, she's ruining my reputation. If she doesn't shut her trap, everyone's going to think I'm some softy or weak kid." growled Yusuke low in his throat.

            "We can go after I hear what else she has to say." giggled Botan, straining her ear to catch Kagome's words. Yusuke growled and dragged Botan away from Kagome.

            "Let's go!" shouted Yusuke. "Kagome, just you wait, I'm going to get you back from embarrassing me like that." Yusuke muttered.

            "Okay, Mr. Impatient." laughed Botan, pulling out her paddle and quickly zoomed off. Yusuke barely had time to grab to the edge of the paddle before they were zooming off.

&&&

            "Yusuke, when you promised to marry me, I was really happy. I'm not holding your promise to you, because…I can't marry you. I love you, but not the way I use to." Kagome whispered.

            "Kagome." Atsuko brawled. "Forget Yusuke and his lousy promise. Move on with life." sniffled Atsuko, causing Kagome to blush slightly. "He wasn't much of a man anyway."

            "Did you hear a word I said?" Kagome whispered. "I said I wasn't going to marry him." Kagome muttered under her breath.

            "Find another guy who loves you back. Your youth doesn't wait you know? Love comes and goes, don't let it slip by your fingers. You might be hurt but its well worth it. If your heart tells you to love, don't deny it. You'll regret it later. If your worried thinking this is betraying Yusuke, he'll want what's good for you. Yusuke would feel guilty if you waste your life on him. If you really love Yusuke, then you'll fall in love again." murmured Atsuko as she fell asleep. She burped before snuggling into the cold ground, tears still flowing from her eyes as she slept.

            "It seems everything said today is being directed at my relationship with Youko and Kurama. Maybe they're right. Am I making Youko feel guilty? Am I hurting Kurama? Am I just being plain stupid and stubborn?" Kagome whispered to herself, gazing sadly at Yusuke's coffin. "Thank you everyone. I think I know what to do now. Thank you Yusuke, even in your death, you're watching over me. You helped me realize what a fool I've been."

&&&

Please read and review!

It's kind of swerving off the Harry Potter storyline again…well, it can't be helped. It'll be back on track again soon…I hope. -

Cold-Hearted Nightfox: Will she tell about her story with Youko Kurama?

            - Probably not until later.

Inu-angel247: Is Kagome ever going to find out that Kurama is Youko?

            - Soon…I hope

Vixenish: Does Hiei still like Kagome or does he like Sango?

            - No one at the moment.

Kitsune youkai hime: Will the dark tournament be earlier?

            - No…not really. I've got it all planned though. ;)

Last Cherry Blossom Falls: Is this going to be like the first episode, "Surprised to be Dead?"

            - Sort of. I'm trying to incorporate the YYH storyline into the Harry Potter storyline.

Dark Midnight Youko: Were you the one who wrote War Love?

            - Yes, I did. But another author is finishing it.


	10. Start Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter!

**_This chapter is a repost! Somehow it got deleted...or maybe someone (glares at DR) was messing with my account. Just to let you guys know that this is not a new chapter. (Unless you didn't read it the first time around.) _**

_DR: I was just trying to help straighten your messy account! Hmph!_

&&&

**Start Anew **

A lone figure wandered aimless under the moonlit night. Kagome wrung her hands together as she ransacked her brain for needed information. "I know his house is somewhere here, but where?" Kagome murmured softly to herself. "Am I that stupid that I can't even find a simple house?" Kagome angrily demanded of herself.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kurama's voice rang out behind her. Kagome squeaked in surprise and quickly turned around to face Kurama. "I've been watching you circle this road for nearly a half hour."

"Hey!" Kagome cried in indignation, glaring at Kurama. "I was looking for your house and you just stood there watching me make a fool of myself?" Kagome asked, pursing her lips, feeling like an idiot for walking past his house.

"I didn't know you were looking for my house." Kurama replied, face set in a grim line. Kagome was going to make another comment, but stopped herself as she took a closer look at Kurama's expression. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Kurama asked as Kagome kept staring at him.

"I could ask the same of you." Kagome replied, closing the distance between them. "You look unhappy. Are you not happy that I'm here?" Kagome asked, barely above a whisper. "Um, I'll just wait for you back at Hogwarts then." Kagome mumbled, forcing a smile to her face.

Kagome was reaching for her flute to summon her ride back home when Kurama gently grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Not at all," Kurama replied, "of course I'm glad you're here. It's just that my mother isn't doing to well and is in the hospital right now."

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled, worry creasing her brow. Kurama closed his eyes as he released his hold on Kagome's wrist. Kurama was startled out of his sad thoughts when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him. Kurama returned her embrace, taking in the comfort Kagome offered. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome spoke up. "Let's go see your mother."

&&&

"Damn it, where's my woman?!?" Kouga demanded of Sango as they followed Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest.

"She's not your woman!" Sango hotly replied, fisting her hands, preparing to give Kouga a piece of her mind. "And if you don't shut up, I'm going to knock out all those pearly whites of yours!" Miroku quickly intervened, holding up his hands in peace.

"Guys, we are entering the Forbidden Forest, can you please keep it down?" Miroku asked. "It wouldn't bold well if we disturb those who live within this cursed forest." Sango snorted and whacked away Miroku's wandering hands.

"This ere is a hippogriff." Hagrid proudly announced, petting a strange majestic beast. Sango gave Kouga a hard shove when Hagrid asked if anyone wanted to ride it. Kouga yelped in surprise, before finding himself staring eye to eye with the hippogriff.

"Quit staring at me, stupid beast!" Kouga growled, apparently he hadn't heard a word of Hagrid's lecture. Kouga soon found himself running for his life with a killer hippogriff snapping at him with it's sharp beak. Sango's happy giggles quickly turned into full blown laughter when the hippogriff was just an inch from pecking a hole in Kouga's butt.

"Serves him right!" Sango announced proudly. "Kagome does not belong to you!" Miroku took a step back away from Sango as an evil gleam entered her sparkling eyes. "You better leave Kagome alone!"

&&&

Sesshoumaru watched through emotionless eyes as Professor Trelawney tried her best to save her tea leaves from burning to a crisp. Inuyasha, Harry, and Ron snickered among themselves while the other students sat in stunned silence. Hermione looked greatly displeased with the teacher and her class.

"I don't know how it happened!" Professor Trelawney sighed slightly after the fire was finally put out. "One second everything was fine then - boom, everything was set afire. The professor looked truly stumped as Hiei narrowed his ruby red eyes.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Hiei and murmured, "Don't do that to often or it will look suspicious." Hiei snorted and turned his head away. Inuyasha made his way over to Hiei and his half-brother.

"Yo, that was great." Inuyasha praised. "It serves the old hag right for teaching a useless lesson."

"This is a totally pointless class!" Hermione mirrored Inuyasha's idea from the other side of the room. The professor seemed slightly taken aback by Hermione's sudden outburst. "My arithmancy class is so much better!"

"Who cares?" Ron yawned, "As long as there's no homework."

&&&

Mrs. Minamino cracked open her tired eyes and waited for her vision to focus. A small smile lingered on her lips as she remembered her son's visit last night. The smile turned into a slight frown when she remembered his sad expression. Mrs. Minamino turned her eyes to her right side and was surprised by the sight before her.

Both Kagome and Kurama had come to visit her last night when she had been asleep. They had stayed the whole night with her. Mrs. Minamino smiled softly as she took in the cute scene before her. Both were sleeping soundly with intertwined hands. Kagome shifted slightly, slowly cracking her eyes open. Kagome removed her head from Kurama's shoulders and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Mrs. Minamino." Kagome whispered, the soft sound stirring Kurama from his sleep when his sensitive hearing picked up Kagome's voice. Kurama gave Kagome's hand a light squeeze as they stood up and moved to kneel beside his mother.

"How are you feeling today, mother?" Kurama asked.

"I feel fine, dear." Mrs. Minamino assured her worried son. "I'm glad to see you again, Kagome. It's nice to see you two together again." Mrs. Minamino smiled kindly at Kagome. "I'm happy to know someone will be watching over Shuichi in my absence. He can be quite a handful at times, contrary to common belief."

"Mother." Kurama whispered. Kagome giggled slightly as she nodded her head. "I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine as well." Mrs. Minamino comforted her son. "I have yet to hear Kagome call me mother and I want to hold my grandchildren." Kagome blushed a bright red along with Kurama at what Mrs. Minamino was insinuating. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Not with you in this condition." Kurama replied, earning an agreeing nod from Kagome. Mrs. Minamino shook her head slightly as she tried to push herself into an upright position. Kagome and Kurama quickly stood and helped Mrs. Minamino into the position she desired to be in.

"With you two here, I wouldn't be able to rest." Mrs. Minamino replied. "I won't be able to heal properly knowing you two are skipping classes because of me. I'll be fine. You two have to get to class."

"But…" Kagome trailed.

"You can visit me during the holidays." Mrs. Minamino replied. "I promise I'll be fine, okay?" Kurama was going to argue when a light knock was heard. "Come in." Mrs. Minamino called. A middle-aged man in his forties walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, this is?" the man asked, looking at Kagome and Kurama.

"This is my son Shuichi and his girlfriend Kagome." Mrs. Minamino replied. The man smiled at the two before handing the flowers to Shiori.

"These are beautiful." Shiori replied, smiling at the man. Kagome tugged softly on Kurama's hand.

"I think we should go." Kagome smiled, "You might be getting a new father when we visit again." Kurama nodded his head in agreement when he noticed the happy smile on his mother's face. He followed Kagome out of the hospital and walked in relative silence towards a secluded area.

"I guess he's the man my mother has been seeing." Kurama murmured. "I hope he takes care of her in my absence."

"You're such a worry wart!" Kagome smiled. "I can see that he really loves your mother. I envy them. They seem so happy together." Kurama quirked a slight eyebrow as his lips turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Are you not happy with me? If not, then what is there to envy?" Kurama asked and Kagome quickly shook her head. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kurama and smiled.

"Of course I am happy with you. After visiting my dead friend, I've learned many important lessons. The most important one being…I still love you. I just thought that your mother and that man made a cute couple." Kagome clarified.

"I think we make an even cuter couple." Kurama smirked, making Kagome blush a dark red. Kagome moved back slightly so she could look Kurama in the eye.

"Let's start over. This time we will have no secrets, no second guessing, and definitely no breaking up." Kagome listed through all the requirements. "What do you think?" Kurama smiled as he pulled Kagome back into his embrace.

"Anything, as long as you're with me again." Kurama whispered.

"I'll tell Kurama about Youko after we return to Hogwarts." Kagome thought to herself. "No secrets." Kagome whispered softly.

"Young love." an old couple whispered among themselves when they caught sight of Kagome and Kurama together. "It's so sweet."

Kagome blushed a pretty pink and muttered, "I thought this place was supposed to be secluded."

&&&

Please read and review!

Questions and Answers:

Mayukagurl

Is Kagome going to tell Kurama about Youko?

She's going to try to, but I can't tell you if it's going to be successful or not

Youka, Youko's little vixen

Have you seen the new Harry Potter movie?

Yes, I loved it.

Did you read all the Harry Potter books?

Yes, if your talking about book 1-5. J

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06

Does Yusuke know about Kurama or Hiei?

Not yet

Shiroi Hikari

Where did War Love go and where can I find it?

It is under the author Kurama and Hiei's lovable hime

Are you going to do the part where Kurama, Hiei, and Gouki steal Koenma's items?

Of course

Sesshoumaru's Lady

Can you keep Kurama and Kagome from getting back together right away?

I could do that, but I think the majority of the people are going to stab me if I don't start patching up their relationship. ;)

Dark Midnight Youko

Will Kurama still steal the mirror?

Yes and YYH storyline will be in the story ;)

kittylvr

Didn't Kurama mention Youko in First Year?

Yes, he did, but Kagome doesn't remember. Kagome just thought Youko looked familiar (and she knew his name) but she didn't make the connection to Kurama

oversoul-lova

Yusuke loved Kagome?

Well, I'll go into more detail later. Yusuke is going to play major role in later sequels

Jenny

In First Year, Kurama told Kagome the he was Youko Kurama, so doesn't Kagome know that he is Youko?

Kagome forgot. It's been a while and she only a glimpse of him. That's why she knew Youko's name and thought he looked familiar when she first met him, she just couldn't make the connection.

Katie-chan

Does this Yusuke guy come back or no?

Yes, he'll come back to life

demon-lulu

Will Yusuke go to Hogwarts?

Eventually, yes

Flame Kitsune

Kagome is going to tell Kurama about Youko, right?

She's going to attempt to do it. They are going to run into a lot of interruptions back at Hogwarts

Zan

When are you going to finish it?

As in this fic? I don't know, it's hard to tell.

mitsuru adachi

In First Year, didn't Kurama tell Kagome that he was Youko and everything about him being a demon in a human body?

Kagome wasn't able to make the connection and for Kurama, the human side is dominant at this time, so he doesn't have access to all of Youko's memories yet.


	11. My Greatest Fear

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha!

&&&

**My Greatest Fear**

"It's dreadfully painful," Malfoy moaned when the dungeon doors swung open. Harry was barely able to keep himself from running up to Malfoy and showing the whole class that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his supposedly broken arm! "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Snape." Malfoy casually apologized, "My arm kept me from getting here sooner."

            "That's understandable, Malfoy. Everyone, settle down." Snape's voice ran through the dungeon. That was it. No detention or point deductions for being tardy. Ron scowled at the obvious disadvantage the Gryffindors were at with Snape as their potions master. Without another word, everyone turned back to their Shrinking Solution. "We'd get detention if we came late even if we were half dead!" Ron whispered angrily to Harry, who nodded his head in agreement. "I hate Snape." Ron silently spat under his breath.

            "Sir, I need help cutting up these daisy roots because…" Malfoy trailed off, concealing a hidden smirk.

            "Weasly, cut up Malfoy's root for him." Snape ordered without a second thought. Ron growled low in his throat as he reluctantly did as he was bid. Ron purposely ruined Malfoy's daisy roots by cutting it into various shapes and sizes. The Slytherins snickered when Malfoy 'nicely' pointed out Ron's handiwork to Snape. Harry patted Ron on the back in a soothing manner when Ron was ordered to switch daisy roots with Malfoy.

            "This sucks…" Ron whispered to Harry, but was cut off mid-sentence when the dungeon doors swung open for the second time that hour. Kurama stood calmly at the doorway with Kagome concealed halfway behind him.

            Snape turned up his lips in a scowl before growling, "Detention, Minamino, for missing half the class. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now take your seats." The Gryffindors' protested in outrage at the obvious favoritism Snape was bestowing on Kagome and the Slytherins. The protests were cut short when Kagome spoke up in the defense of Kurama and the Gryffindors.

            "Professor Snape," Kagome dawdled, emphasizing the professor part. "I think it wouldn't be fair, unless I get detention as well…" Kurama quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and slowly shook his head in the negative. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to face the potions master. "You should deduct twenty points from Slytherin, wait no, forty points. The reason Kurama is late is because of me."

            "I do not need you to teach me how to run my class, Higurashi." Snape bit out icily, narrowing his eyes at the two students standing at the doorway. "If I hear you talking back to me again, there will be severe punishment for the both of you. Now get to your seats!"

            "Then what about our detention?" Kagome asked, figuring she could push a few more buttons without making her potions master explode in rage. Snape gritted his teeth in outrage when Kagome acted as innocent as the day she was born.

            "I'll forgive you two, this once." Snape replied in a frigid tone, meaning it was the end of the discussion. Kagome opened her mouth to ask about the point deductions, but stopped when Kurama wrapped his hand on her wrist.

            "I think that's enough." Kurama whispered softly as they moved to find two empty seats. The couple was dejected to find that there weren't two open seats in a row. "There are only two seats left." Kurama calmly informed, motioning to the two empty seats "Do you want the one between Inuyasha and Katie or the one between Draco and Sesshoumaru?"

            "Hurry up and get a seat." Snape snapped.

            "I'll take the one between Katie and Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I can't stand you being next to her." Kagome whispered softly before making her way to the empty seat. Katie scowled when she found that Kurama was moving to sit with the Slytherins while Kagome was sitting with the Gryffindors.

            "What are you doing here, Slytherin?" Katie spat angrily. Inuyasha removed his head from within his cauldron (it was still empty and no one knew what he was doing with his head in the cauldron in the first place) and roughly pushed Kagome aside.

            Kagome growled as Inuyasha firmly announced, "This Slytherin wench is my friend."

            Bonk.

            "_Inuyasha, the Slytherin and wench part wasn't necessary. 'This is my friend,' would have sufficed, thank you._" Kagome thought venomously to herself as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his skull. "Inuyasha what are we supposed to be making today?"

            "Sewage solution," Inuyasha replied, causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow in question.

            "Never mind," Kagome muttered before hollering (as quietly as possible) across the room, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, what solution are we making today?" Sesshoumaru snapped his attention towards Kagome as Snape slammed his fist into his desk.

            "Shrinking Solution," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, before silence fell again, leaving Snape to fume silently to himself. Kagome felt slightly guilty when Snape decided to vent his anger on Neville by pointing out all the mistakes in his solution.

&&&

            "I guess you two worked out your problem?" Sango asked as she scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "I'm glad to see you two back together again, but please keep the lovely dovey stuff to yourself until no one's around, okay?" Sango snickered good-naturedly.

            "Of course," Kagome replied offhandedly. "Why are you eating cereal for lunch?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. Sango blushed a deep crimson and muttered something incoherent under her breath. "What was that Sango?"

            "Hiei…fight…deal…I'm…cereal…month." Sango whispered in a voice barely louder than the first time.

            "Louder Sango," Kagome coaxed.

            "Hiei won the fight, so as part of the deal, I'm not allowed to eat anything but cereal for the next month." Sango whispered softly.

            "What was that Sango?" Kagome asked. "I can't here you." Kagome stated in a sing-song voice. Sango repeated her sentence slightly louder so all the demons sitting at the Slytherin table heard. "Sango, LOUDER PLEASE," Kagome hollered.

            "DAMN IT KAGOME, I SAID HIEI WON THE FIGHT, SO AS PART OF THE DEAL, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO EAT ANYTHING BUT CEREAL FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, gaining everyone's attention.

            "That's better," Kagome smiled sweetly as Sango's face burned a bright shade of red. "So, where's Hiei anyway? I haven't seen him all day."

            "He left a few days after you two love birds left." Sango replied. "He said something about an important business."

            "Oh, okay," Kagome nodded her head. "Hey Sango, you and Hiei have been awfully close, haven't you?" Kagome asked suspiciously, eyes twinkling with mischief.

&&&

            The class ambled after Professor Lupin into a classroom in the second corridor after having an unwanted encounter with Peeves. Kagome grimaced slightly as Snape bullied Neville without remorse, even in front of other teachers. "Neville will be assisting me in this operation." Professor Lupin declared as Snape angrily left the room. "This is a boggart." Lupin introduced. "It takes the shape of what you fear most."

            "Keh, I don't fear anything." Inuyasha snorted proudly as he crossed his arm over his chest. Sesshoumaru refrained from rolling his eyes and settled for pinning Inuyasha with an icy glare.

            "You will say riddikulus and imagine the boggart into something you find funny when it assumes the shape of your worst fear. The key to defeating the boggart is laughter." Professor Lupin instructed happily. "Let's give it a go, shall we, Neville?"

            Sesshoumaru looked as bored as ever when Neville successfully defeated the boggart that had taken on the form of Snape. Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to tug at the corners of his lips when Inuyasha fearlessly stepped up. The boggart immediately assumed the shape of a weeping young female. Inuyasha seemed to panic before rational thoughts reminded him this wasn't real. "Ridkula!" Inuyasha chanted. 

            "Try riddikulus," Kagome suggested to her friend in a low whisper.

            "I was going to," Inuyasha growled, hoping to save some of his wounded pride.

            "And I didn't know you were afraid of crying girls." Kagome giggled. "Maybe I should try it sometimes?"

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha spat. "It wouldn't work anyway, because you're nothing like a girl." Inuyasha taunted, earning himself another smack upside the head. "Hey Sesshoumaru, it's your turn!" Inuyasha snickered. "_Now is my chance to find out that bastard's weakness once and for all._" Inuyasha thought happily to himself. Inuyasha's smirked faltered when the boggart remained in its true form after ten seconds. Inuyasha felt like smacking his head up against the classroom wall when the boggart transformed into Sesshoumaru…only with his demon markings and blood-red eyes. Professor Lupin had to step in and finish the job because no matter what, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even crack a smile, much less laugh.

            "Kurama, why don't you try next?" Kagome eagerly prompted. "I think Sesshoumaru would need a distraction, because obviously, the closest thing to what Sesshoumaru would consider as fear is his inner demon." Kurama nodded his head as he moved to the front of the class. Katie's eyes seemed to be glued to Kurama's body, much to Kagome's displeasure.

            Kagome clenched her fists when the boggart took the form of Kurama's human mother, Shiori Minamino. Kagome noticed with closer inspection that Mrs. Minamino was really pale and looked…dead. "_That's it,_" Kagome thought to herself, "_Kurama's greatest fear is the death of his mother..._" Professor Lupin was forced to step in again when Kurama seemed to be deeply lost in thought.

           Kagome ran up to Kurama just as Katie reached him. "Kurama, are you okay?" Kagome and Katie asked in unison. Kagome glowered at the obsessive female beside her as she called Kurama's name once again.

            "Kurama," Katie called desperately. "Speak to me." Kagome shoved Katie aside before quickly wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck and covering his lips with her own.

            "Let go of him, bitch!" Katie cried angrily, preparing to strike Kagome with her hand. Kurama easily caught Katie's hand mid-way as he deepened the kiss. Kagome smiled in between the kiss, but quickly moved away when the coughing of Professor Lupin alerted them back to reality.

            "Is that allowed in class?" Ron asked in amazement. Harry shrugged his shoulders before tuning his attention back to the lesson. Kagome stood with Kurama to one corner of the classroom as every student went through the test.

            "Kagome, it's your turn." Professor Lupin kindly announced. "Everyone has taken it, except you." Kagome reluctantly nodded her head as she moved to the front of the classroom. Katie smirked as she waited with barely concealed anticipation for her rival's greatest fear.

            Almost immediately, the boggart began to mold itself into a tall figure with golden eyes and silver hair. "She fears Sesshoumaru?" Harry asked in surprise. Hermione whispered for Harry to quiet down as a pair of fuzzy ears, deadly claws, and a silky tail shimmered into existence.

            "Wow," the class gasped at the beautiful, if not sexy figure before them.

            "She fears him?" asked Pansy, swooning at the sight of the demon before them. "He's so handsome!" Everyone took a step back in surprise when wounds began to form on the demon's body. Red blood oozed from the deep wounds as the golden eyes quickly turned lifeless.

            "What's going on?" Ron asked, feeling nauseas at the sight of so much blood.

            "Youko," Kagome whispered, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't leave me." Kagome cried as she moved closer to the boggart.

            Just before Kagome's hands could make contact with _Youko's_ face, Professor Lupin quickly shouted, "Riddikulus." Kagome immediately snapped back to reality when the image of Youko disappeared. Stifling a cry, Kagome pushed her way through her classmates and ran out the door. Kurama stood frozen in place as he stared at the boggart.

            "What was that all about?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Wasn't that supposed to be Kagome's greatest fear? But Kagome didn't fear him; she looked lost…and longing." Hermione whispered. Professor Lupin seemed to be at a loss for words as well when Sesshoumaru unexpectedly spoke up.

            "A person's greatest fear could be losing their greatest love. In some cases, it has already taken place, but the person has not come to terms with the loss. It's more fear of the truth than anything else." Sesshoumaru sparsely explained. Questions erupted at full force from the students when Sesshoumaru returned to solitude.

            Kurama stood frozen in his original spot, only one coherent thought running through his mind. "_She knows and loves the demon residing within me, Youko Kurama…_"

&&&

TBC


	12. Artifacts of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Artifacts of Darkness**

"_That wasn't supposed to have happened. Maybe I made a wrong choice after all and I'm being punished by being reminded of Youko's death. Youko, I miss you so much and I wished I had treasured the moments we spent together more. Everything is my fault. If I wasn't indecisive, none of this would have happened_." Kagome silently cried as she slumped to the castle ground.

Tucking her knees neatly under her chin, she allowed the onslaught of tears to stream down her face. Seconds and minutes ticked by, but Kagome refused neither to move from her position nor stop crying. "Do you desire to save your weak human _mother_?" Hiei's icy voice broke through Kagome's grief-stricken thoughts.

Quickly biting back another sob, Kagome strained her ears to catch the conversation that was taking place not too far from where she sat. "What are you suggesting, Hiei?" Kurama absently asked; his eyes slightly unfocused. Hiei smirked in a devilish manner, causing a shiver to course down Kagome's spine. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Kagome continued to _eavesdrop_ of the conversation.

"The three artifacts of darkness that Enma keeps in his treasury vault will easily cure your _mother_." Hiei snorted while crossing both his arms across his chest. "We'll need your skills to be able to successfully steal the artifacts."

"We? Are you hinting that they'll be more than just the two of us?" Kurama asked skeptically. "How long have you been planning this, Hiei? I doubt this was a last minute plan that you suddenly came up with just to help my mother. You were never one to care for humans, so I doubt you would start now." Kurama voiced. "_But, Hiei cares for Kagome…to a certain degree._"

"As precise as ever," Hiei admitted. "I've been planning this for many years and I'm doing this for reasons of my own. But I can assure you now that I do not care for the life or death of your mother. She means nothing to me. So, what is your answer?"

"I accept your offer, but who are we working with?" Kurama asked while Hiei suspiciously sniffed the air. Noticing Hiei's actions, Kurama quickly followed his friend's example and tested the air.

"Kagome," Hiei stated in a frigid tone. Silently crawling out from behind the curtain of shadows, Kagome regarded Kurama and Hiei through tear-blurred eyes. "Reduced to eavesdropping?" Hiei snorted angrily, slightly miffed that he hadn't sensed her presence earlier. Giving Kurama and Hiei a wry smile, Kagome shook her head from side to side.

"Not eavesdropping," Kagome replied shakily as she attempted to wipe away her tears. "I was there already when you two…started the conversation. If you two didn't talk this loud, then I wouldn't have heard." Kagome replied as she warily locked eyes with Kurama. "I'm not really sure what you two were talking about when you were talking about stealing, but I don't think you should do it. It's going to be dangerous."

"My mind is set," Kurama replied as he silently brushed passed Hiei and Kagome. "Return to your house. When I left with Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were searching for you." Kurama informed Kagome over his shoulder as he continued towards the exit. Hiei smirked slightly before dashing down the hall to join his friend.

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Kagome hollered after them, but her warning fell on deaf ears as the duo rounded a corner. Growling slightly at the lack of response Hiei and Kurama were giving her, Kagome stormed down the hall in an attempt to stop them from taking rash actions. "_I'm not going to loose them…I've lost enough people dear to me this year._"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" a voice asked, stopping Kagome dead in her tracks.

"S-Sango," Kagome stuttered as she turned her full attention to her best friend. "I was just about to leave…"

"Again," Sango finished as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Kagome, you can't keep skipping classes like this." Sango admonished in a motherly voice. "I want to know what is going on. Ever since this year started, you haven't been acting like yourself! You seem like a totally different person. And just now…I heard…I heard…" Sango trailed grimly.

"Look Sango, this is urgent, I have to go right now." Kagome apologized as she gave her best friend a pleading look. "I promise I'll make it up to you later on." Sango looked about to protest, but Kagome was already running towards the exit.

"KAGOME," Sango hollered, "BRING ME WITH YOU!"

"Leave it Sango," Miroku soothed as he wrapped his arm across Sango's shoulder. "I'm sure Kagome will be able to take care of herself." Sango sadly nodded her head as she looked longingly at the grand entrance doors.

"But I wish she would take me with her. I'd feel better that way." Sango admitted as she leaned against Miroku's firm chest for support. "Ever since what happened last year, I feel I haven't been the friend that I should have been. I just want another chance, but Kagome's has grown independent." Sango whispered sadly as Miroku hand slowly slid lower and lower…

**Whack.**

"Hentai," Sango hissed as she stormed back towards the Hufflepuff common room. "Why can't keep you keep your hands to yourself for a _single_ minute!" Miroku grimace as he gently rubbed his searing hot face, where a red hand print was clearly visible. Onlookers raised an eyebrow when Miroku's face slowly broke into a wide grin.

"What a weirdo," Pansy commented as she turned up her nose. "Hufflepuffs are so stupid." Miroku grinned sheepishly before running to catch up with Sango, who had already disappeared from his view.

&&&

"Have you seen Kurama, by any chance?" Harry warily asked Sesshoumaru, who in return, gave him a frigid look. Harry gulped while trying to gather his courage to repeat the question again. Ron took two large steps back when an irritated look flashed across Sesshoumaru's perfectly emotionless façade for a brief second.

"Keh, from what Sango just told me, Kagome left the school again." Inuyasha informed as he shoved a gangly looking Slytherin from his seat. "I'm guessing that Kurama probably followed the wench." Inuyasha concluded as he occupied the seat that was now open. Sesshoumaru gave his half-brother a disinterested glance before returning to his dinner.

"But we have quidditch practice!" Harry moaned as Ron patted his back in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture. "Wood's going to be pissed when he learns that we're going to be missing a member."

Hermione closed her charms book for a brief moment to give Harry some sympathetic words before returning to her studies. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes as Hermione diligently studied the textbook. "What a bookworm," Ron commented under his breath.

&&&

"_It is two days short of becoming a week; yet, I still can't find Kurama and Hiei. Are they hurt? Are they successful? For Mrs. Minamino's sake, I hope so. But no matter what, I can't quite quiet my inner turmoil. From what I have learned from Youko, I know that stealing is a dangerous action. Can anyone blame me for worrying?_" Kagome silently asked herself as she gave Mrs. Minamino a reassuring smile.

"Miss Higurashi, visiting hours is over." a nurse informed Kagome, who reluctantly left Shiroi's side after promising to come back the next day. After steering Kagome out of the room, the nurse closed the door with a soft click. Sighing dejectedly, Kagome slowly ambled out of the hospital with jumbled thoughts and mixed emotions.

"_No, no one can blame me. After all, I worried for the safety of Youko, the King of Thieves. How can I not worry about Kurama, who has never stolen in his life? Well, at least I think he hasn't stolen anything. He just doesn't strike me as the kind of person to do that. Argh, now that I think about it, I don't know Kurama as well as I once thought I did._" Kagome rambled on within her mind.

**Crash.**

"Ow, damn it wench, watch where you are walking." a gruff voice growled as Kagome gently rubbed her sore bottom. "Where do you keep your eyes? Stupid girl…K-Kagome?" he suddenly stuttered in shock. Groaning lightly, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet the rude boy who had unceremoniously knocked her down and instead of giving her an apology, he was blaming her.

Angry blue eyes quickly turned to one of pure shock before changing to sadness. After running through all the emotions possible, her eyes finally settled on fear and anguish. "Z-zombie," Kagome shrieked loudly while slamming her eyes tightly shut. Passers-by spared her a glance that said 'probably came from the insane asylum'.

"Wait…" he trailed, grabbing onto her arm in a bruising manner. "It's me, goodness Kagome; I didn't know you were such a sissy girl." Kagome angrily wrenched her hand from his grasp before taking a few cautious steps back.

&&&

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei asked frigidly as he slowly fingered the demon blade in his hand. Kurama sighed as he ran his hand through his silky red locks. "Isn't saving your _mother _your greatest desire?" Hiei snorted. "_You have become weak, Kurama. Human feelings for a human mother have reduced you to nothing that you once were._"

"It is," Kurama answered as he softly brushed his finger against the surface of the mirror. "After all, she wouldn't be hospitalized if it wasn't because of me." Kurama murmured to himself before glancing at the darkening sky. "Anyway Hiei, are you planning on returning to Hogwarts? You still have four years left of schooling left."

"Hn," Hiei snorted disdainfully. "_I'll consider it._" Hiei silently answered in his mind as he gripped the hilt of the demon blade. Glancing at Kurama's trouble face, Hiei snorted slightly. "I'll take care of Kagome. The dog and the half-breed will care for her as well." Hiei added in a cold voice.

Kurama smiled slightly as he leaned against the tree Hiei wasn't currently residing in. "Hiei, tell me, is it possible to be jealous of yourself?" Kurama asked seriously as he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror. Slightly startled by the question Kurama had suddenly asked, Hiei lapsed into silence (not that he actually said much to begin with).

"No," Hiei answered when Kurama locked his green eyes with his red ones. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes upon hearing the answer from Hiei. "_Human feelings are a weakness and Kurama just proves my point._"

"But then, why am I jealous of myself?" Kurama asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because it's you," Hiei answered in an obvious tone, if not albeit coldly. Kurama raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that Hiei had caught his words _and_ answered. Kurama watched in silence as Hiei silently dashed away into the night. "With you, anything is possible." Kurama was barely able to catch Hiei's parting words, but he did.

&&&

TBC


	13. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and YYH!

&&&

**Girlfriend**

"Sis-sissy?!?" screeched Kagome in an undignified manner. "Look here, Mr. Zombie-guy, just leave me alone! Why are you haunting me anyway? I'm not the one that killed you! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll curse you if you don't!" she threatened in what she hoped to be convincing. Taking a quick glance behind her, she analyzed her escape route. "Look, just back away, okay?"

"Yessss, I'm the ghosssst of Yusssske…" the teenager, who was wrapped in bandages, hissed in a low voice. "I have come to haunt you! Return my life to meee." he whispered softly, before suddenly pouncing. A deafening shriek escaped Kagome's lips as she instinctively swung out her leg and kicked the supposed ghost in the gut. "Damn it Kagome that hurt!" he growled.

"Y-you're alive?" Kagome squeaked, taking a cautious step towards her ghostly childhood friend.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Yusuke snapped, blindly swinging his arms around for emphasis. A brief flicker of pain crossed his face before he cradled his injured arm.

"Are you REALLY the REAL Yusuke?" Kagome asked, inching closer to the teenage boy. She gave him a slight probe on the cheek, warm flesh met her fingertips. Gathering courage, Kagome poked him in the ribs. She could feel his taunt muscles, he wasn't a ghost!

But, this was too good of a chance to pass by. Hiding her smirk, Kagome grabbed Yusuke's cheek and tugged non-too-gently. "H-Hey!" Yusuke cried, trying to pry Kagome's fingers off her skin. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you're the real deal." Kagome innocently replied, causing Yusuke to grumble under his breath.

"Are you done?"

"No, but almost!" chirped Kagome as she raised her hand and slapped Yusuke hard across the cheek.

"WHY YOU, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?"

"Yusuke!" cried Kagome as she launched herself into his body, causing him to stumble back because of the force. "What happened? I thought you died! EVERYONE thought you died!"

"I never d-died; I was just…sleeping!" Yusuke lied, averting his gaze.

"Oh, okay. But are you REALLY Yusuke? I mean, you're all beaten up! Who did this to you? I'll jinx him for you!" Kagome threatened, eyes gleaming slightly under the half moon.

"When did you start practicing witchcraft?" Yusuke joked. "But, there are no such things as witches; at least, I haven't seen any warty, old ladies with a flying broom and a black cat.

"Yea," Kagome muttered, before kneading her high heel shoes into Yusuke's foot. "I don't see any _warty, old_ ladies either." Kagome released Yusuke's foot, which he quickly grasped in his uninjured hand. "Woops, did I do that?" Kagome asked innocently with a small smirk on her lips. "Anyway, who injured you?"

"Gouki," Yusuke spat without thinking.

"Is he the new, tough punk in school nowadays?"

"Y-ye-yea, but I defeated him!"

"That's nice, but I'm getting cold, I'll go get us a drink." Kagome informed before hurrying off towards a nearby tea shop. Yusuke waited impatiently for his friend's return, even though she just left. A flash of youki caught his attention, as he whirled around to face the youkai.

"_Meet me above the hospital in three nights. I will give you the mirror then._" a silky telepathic voice echoed in Yusuke's head as a red-head swiftly walked past him. Yusuke's face was set in a grim line when Kagome raced back with two searing hot, hot chocolates in her hands.

Handing a cup to Yusuke, she slowly took a small sip of hers. "Anyway, how did things fare for you after I left? Did you find a girlfriend?" Kagome teased, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"N-no!" protested Yusuke as he jerked Kagome closer to him. Kagome glared at Yusuke, who was turning a bright shade of red. "Um, I – I'm go-go-going…I'm going…"

"Where?" asked Kagome, raising her eyebrows.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!" shouted Yusuke. "I'm going to keep my promise!" he gushed, crunching his hot chocolate in his fist, causing the hot liquid to drip down his hand and onto the pavement below.

"Which promise?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Not the one about putting different kinds of spiders into my room, is it?"

"No, I – I…will y-you be my girl…" Yusuke quickly caught himself when a cheerful voice interrupted his conversation.

"Hey Yusuke!" a blue-haired girl waved as she jogged towards the irritated punk. "Are you're injuries well? You shouldn't be walking around if you're not feeling well!" she admonished as she inspected his injuries.

"Ah, is that you're girlfriend?" Kagome asked, scanning the blue-head. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me? She seems like a nice girl! She'd probably be a good influence on you."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yusuke defended with vigor, much to the surprise of both females. A knowing smile graced Botan's face as she glanced at Kagome. Kagome pouted before hiding a devious smirk. Casually walked towards Yusuke, she suddenly grasped his head in between her hands and pecked him on the lips.

The blood rushed to the surface, making Yusuke's face resemble that of an overripe tomato. Botan stood shocked, but there was no jealousy, much to Kagome's dismay. "_I guess she isn't Yusuke's girlfriend…_" she thought, ignoring the consequences of her action.

"Um, hey…Kagome," Yusuke coughed, trying to act casual. "Want to…want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Kagome appeared to be mulling over the offer before nodding her head.

"Yea, sure, I'm free all day tomorrow." Kagome replied.

"Great, then we can spend the whole day together." Yusuke stated, grinning boyishly. Nodding her head in agreement, Kagome wrapped her arms around Yusuke in a bone-crushing embrace. Botan quietly slipped away, deciding to leave what she believed to be a couple alone.

Unknown to either teen, a lone figure slipped back into the darkness, the aura filled with deep sadness and jealousy…

&&&

TBC

(I'm so sorry for the long wait and the VERY short chapter. I'm suffering from a severe headache…school and out-of-school activities have been keeping me busy. But I'll try to give a quick update! But no promises…)


	14. Forlorn Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha!

I don't own **any** of the Yu Yu Hakusho dialects that will be used in this chapter and the chapters to follow! (Yes, I am, incorporating the YYH storyline with the Harry Potter with my own small twists…)

&&&

**Forlorn Wishes**

"I've heard of high school dropouts, but what do you call a witch dropping out of Hogwarts?" Kagome muttered as she trudged towards Yusuke's high school, Sarayashiki High. She paused in her step as another thought occurred to her, "For that matter, what do you call a wizards dropping out of Hogwarts?" She could not stop the long-suffered sigh from her lips as her thoughts drifted to Hiei and Kurama. A picture of the handsome red-head entered her mind, causing her to blush slightly.

"Urameshi, stop right there!" yelled a rough voice belonging to a punk with orange, carrot-toped hair. "You still owe me a fight!" She tilted her head slightly to the right as she watched her childhood friend interact with another boy. "_They act like little children. Even Rin and Souta behave better than them. Speaking of which, I really should check up on those two little rascals. _" she mentally giggled to herself.

"Why bother, Kuwabara, you're going to lose anyway." sneered Yusuke as he shoved his hands into the back pocket of his torn jeans. "I can beat you without even using my hands!"

"Let's see you try, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted indignantly, causing his spit to fly everywhere. Kagome grimaced in disgust as she watched the droplets of saliva spew onto the pavement.

"Hey, I hate to cut in," she interrupted while walking into their vicinity, "but for your safety – Kuwabara, that your name, right – I would advise you not to pick this fight."

"If my fair lady wishes," Kuwabara replied before attempting to grab Kagome's hands within his own. Yusuke quickly intercepted by placing himself before his defenseless friend, rudely severing Kuwabara's attempt at having any physical contact with Kagome. Blinking her eyes in confusion, she peeked over Yusuke's tall frame on her tip-toes to silently regard the orange-head next actions.

"Keep your hands off her," Yusuke snarled viciously, causing Kagome to stumble and tumble onto Yusuke's back. Yusuke barely kept himself from falling flat on his face from the sudden addition of weight. Flailing his arms around wildly like a duckling learning to fly, Yusuke finally regained his balance after several attempts to stabilize himself.

"Sorry Yusuke," Kagome giggled as she took a small step away from Yusuke.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" he demanded in a slightly peeved tone.

"Nothing Yusuke-kun," Kagome replied with a small shake of her head. "Come on, let's go already, you promised to treat me to a movie today. You better not have backed out of it!" she whined with a small pout. "I fully intend to enjoy myself today. So, if you ruin my mood…they'll be heavy consequences!" she finished in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, let's go." Yusuke replied as he shyly linked his fingers with Kagome. Kuwabara's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the exchange in silence. Yusuke Urameshi, notorious punk in this block of the city, had just voluntarily linked hands with a girl! Upon further inspection, Kuwabara noticed the faint trace of a growing blush. If he had not been so shocked at the realization of Yusuke's disposition, Kuwabara would have taken the chance to embarrass his long-time rival.

"I want to get some ice cream first, though!" Kagome suddenly piped up.

"Strawberry or chocolate," Yusuke asked, causing Kuwabara's mouth to slacken.

"_He did not just agree to treat some girl to ice-cream!_" Kuwabara thought to himself with disbelief etched in his face.

"I can't decide." Kagome admitted after a slight pause. "How about we get both and then we can share!" she suggested, earning an agreeing nod from a slightly red Yusuke. Kuwabara's lower jaw had hit the ground as he tried to process the new change of events.

"_How far have the two gone?_" he silently asked. "_They're sharing food and…saliva!_"

"You're going to catch a fly like that, Kuwabara." snorted Yusuke, snapping Kuwabara out of his reverie. An impatient sigh escaped Kagome before she practically dragged Yusuke to the exit by the collar of his shirt.

"Man, you're whipped, Urameshi!" Kuwabara finally managed to utter as the duo neared the exit of the school. Yusuke was about to rudely retort, when a feminine voice that did not belong to Kagome, interrupted him.

"Yusuke, wait up!" called a young girl wearing the Sarayashiki High uniform. She skidded to a sudden stop in front Yusuke, slightly out of breath from her exertion. "Yusuke, you didn't forget already did you," she admonished with an annoyed glare, "you promised you would go on a…" She stopped as she noticed the girl beside Yusuke.

"What is it Keiko?" Yusuke asked as a pained look crossed Keiko's features. Keiko's eyes were glued to his right hand, which was wrapped tightly around Kagome's much smaller, left one.

"Nothing, just don't forget to do your homework and come to school on time." Keiko concluded lamely before turning around and heading back inside the school.

"Is she your girl…?" Kagome fidgeted nervously.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Yusuke replied, causing Keiko to quicken her pace. "Come on; let's go get our ice creams."

&&&

As he had designated three nights ago, Kurama stood waiting outside of the hospital for the newly appointed spirit detective. When Yusuke finally arrived, Kurama gave a quick greeting before leading him into the hospital. Going up several flights of stairs and then down several doors, he finally pushed one in. Yusuke held his breath for what lay beyond the doors, but was greatly surprised when it revealed a sickly, pale woman. __

"Mother," Kurama greeted.

"Shuichi," Shiori croaked before attempting to sit up, much to Kurama's alarm, when she noticed Yusuke. "You must be one of Shuichi's friends," she smiled kindly at the confused spirit detective. "Where is your girlfriend?" she added as an afterthought, her attention on her son once again.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, clearly startled at the piece of information.

"Your girlfriend has been visiting me everyday now for almost a week. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

"_Kagome's here?_" Kurama thought surprised.

"_Mother, Shuichi, his girlfriend? What the hell is going on?_" Yusuke's thoughts were a mixed jumble as he tried to solve the puzzle that was Kurama (and he failed miserably). After a few sparse words with his mother, Kurama lead the spirit detective to the roof of the hospital.

After make a really long story short and leaving out the part about being a wizard, Kurama gave the sparse account of what he wished to do for his mother. "I will return the Forlorn Hope to you as soon as I have saved the life of my mother." Kurama stated as he pulled out one of the three treasures from King Enma's vault.

"Why?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. "Why would a youkai like you do this…for a human?"

"Maybe because I feel guilty," Kurama honestly replied. "_Or maybe it's because Youko is and will always remain a part of me. These days, while I have not received his full memories, I know enough to deduct that Youko gave up his life for Kagome._"

A few minutes later, Kurama and Yusuke both learned that Shiori was in a critical condition and possibly would not survive past the night. Worry clutched Kurama's heart as a desperate look entered his eyes. That night, under the full moon, Kurama made his very first, and possibly last, rash decision. "Don't you need to give something in return for this wish?" Yusuke asked skeptically as Kurama placed the mirror on the ground.

"Yes, my life." Kurama whispered as the mirror reflected the image of his mother.

"You desire this woman's happiness in exchange for your life?" the mirror asked in a deep, emotionless voice.

"Yes, I give my life for my mother's happiness." Kurama answered with hesitation.

"Hey, wait a second!" Yusuke protested just as the mirror began to devour Kurama's life energy. "Take my life instead! If you die, both your mother and your girlfriend will be sad!" Yusuke protested as he grabbed the mirror. "_Damn, I just forgot that I have a mother and girlfriend too!_" he remembered as the mirror began to tug at his life energy.

In a blinding flash of light, both Yusuke and Kurama were tossed backwards. A few seconds passed before Kurama regained consciousness. "I'm still alive," he murmured, "then what about my mother?" he asked himself as he ran back into the hospital, leaving Yusuke's unconscious form outside. Running down the hallway at an inhuman speed, he grabbed the first doctor he spotted exciting his mother's room.

"How is she?" he demanded, startling the doctor.

"It's amazing, she make a full recovery." the doctor replied after regaining his composure. A sigh of relief escaped Kurama lips, knowing his mother was going to live. "Why don't you go see her now. She'll be happy to see you." the doctor urged, only to find Kurama already turning the doorknob leading to his mother's room. As the door swung softly open, two heads turned towards his direction at the same time, causing Kurama's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Kurama, thank the Lord your safe!" Kagome cried as she launched herself into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and mumbled, "I had the most horrible nightmare last night that you were going to die!" A small pause followed before she continued in a hesitant voice. "You were covered in blood…your own blood." she sobbed.

"Kagome, I'm alive, aren't I?" he reassured with a forced smile as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's small frame. "_What would have happened if I had died?_" Kurama asked himself as Kagome continued to sob uncontrollably. "_I don't even want to think about it. If Kagome's crying like this because of a dream, what if it became reality?_"

"It's so great to see you two together," Shiori smiled, causing her son to turn a dark shade of pink. "Why don't you two go outside and talk. I need my rest." she yawned for emphasis. Kurama and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement after she assured them she would be fine by herself. Shiori watched through half-lidded eyes as her son left her room with his girlfriend, "_and hopefully future wife._" she added silently as she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Walking down the hospital hall in utter silence, Kagome began to fidget. "Kurama, are you mad at me?" she asked softly before slamming her eyes tightly shut. "Why did you leave so suddenly? You didn't even look back at me. When you said you were leaving to steal something, I thought I would never see you again. At least, I didn't think I'd see you alive."

"Do you love me?" Kurama suddenly asked, startling Kagome out of her ramblings.

"Of course I do," Kagome immediately replied. "Though it is also true that a part of me loves and will always love a dead man." she sadly added, her eyes pleading with him to understand her disposition.

"Youkai," Kurama corrected with a wry smile on his lips, earning an agreeing nod from Kagome. "_Maybe it was for the best that it is this way._" Kurama thought to himself as he stepped closer to Kagome. In turn, she lifted her head so she could lock eyes with his emerald ones. "_Youko and Kagome were destined to fall in love…yet have a tragic ending. I was fated to share a body with Youko and fall in love with the woman he loved…but, one thing still eludes me. How did this happen? Kagome couldn't have possibly been born yet when Youko was still alive._"

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome answered, "After the battle with Voldemort and the serpent last year, I didn't want to see any of you. So, I tried emerging myself in many studies. I signed up for every single class."

"That's not possible," Kurama interrupted.

"That's why grandpa lent me the time turner, which allows the user to return back in time. I accidentally used the time turner while trying to apparate (yes, I know I'm underage) back to my island." she explained.

"Your…island?" Kurama asked skeptically while quirking one of his eyebrows.

"Uh, I'll explain another time." Kagome answered. "Anyway, as I was saying. So I turned back time and apparated at the same time. So, somehow, I ended up in Feudal Japan! There, I met…Youko," she sighed wistfully, a deep longing etched in her voice at the mention of the kitsune youkai's name. "I spent over a year with him…and we began to fall in love."

"Over a year," Kurama mused. "I believe time changes differently?" Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"You're such a genius," she smiled. "While I began to fall for Youko, half my heart still loved you." Kurama's eyes widened at the revelation, because he knew he had betrayed Kagome's trust last year. "Youko whole-heartedly loved me, but all I wanted was to return home…to my own time. Since the time turner was broken, I couldn't return. He helped me by getting the stone that would allow me to transcend through time once again and in the process of attaining this stone, he died and was cursed. He was cursed to live as a wandering soul for five hundred years."

"_That explains why he's sharing a body with me and not someone else's five hundred years ago. It seems, fate has long decided our course of life. I am who I am today because I betrayed Kagome…in the end; everything comes back to a full circle. Life is a confusing thing._" Kurama wisely mused, a wry smile on his lips.

"I feel like I'm cheating on both of you…" Kagome started, but was silenced. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she felt Kurama's soft lips descend upon her own. Scooting even closer to the warmth he provided, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his hands on his girlfriend's hips, Kurama deepened the kiss.

"Never believe that. Fate had a hand in this." he whispered as they parted for breath.

"Let's start over…again." Kagome giggled. "_We seem to start over a lot._" she thought to herself, before she was brought into another innocent, but passionate kiss. It was a kiss expressing their feelings and love for the other…nothing more and nothing less.

&&&

"Hey, isn't that…" Botan started, but was rudely interrupted by Yusuke, who slapped a hand over his assistant's lips.

"Sh," he hissed as he pulled the blue-haired grim reaper out of the hospital. As soon as they were outside and exposed to the chilly night air, Yusuke grinned boyishly. "He must have been making out with his girlfriend! I'm glad I was able to save him and his girlfriend the pain of being separated."

"Kurama has a girlfriend? I didn't know youkai fell in love with humans." Botan murmured.

"If he was willing to sacrifice his life for his mom, this is nothing." Yusuke announced before muttering, "Too bad I didn't get to see what his girlfriend looks like."

"Yeah, but she must have been really pretty. Kurama strikes me as the kind of person to go after intelligent and beautiful girls. If what you say about Kurama is true, then he'll make that girl very happy."

"Damn, I got to go home and call Kagome." Yusuke hissed as he suddenly remembered _his_ girlfriend.

"Arranging another date with your girlfriend?" teased Botan.

"SHUT UP!" protested Yusuke before storming off with a tomato-red face.

&&&

TBC

Review! ;)

Okay, sorry for the very late update! As some of you know, I've been really sick. Anyway, everything is finally rolling back into place. Kagome and Kurama finally back together, but for how long? Yusuke's growing feelings aren't going to help the situation either. Feel free to guess how long it is before _another_ break-up, **_if_**; there is another break-up.


	15. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

Happy Thanksgiving!

&&&

Back to Hogwarts

"Damn, where's her phone number?" Yusuke mumbled while upturning his room in search of a piece of paper. "I know I put it somewhere in here!" he growled before diving under his bed. "Why is it so dusty down here?" He coughed when a wave of dust followed his senses.

"Yusuke Urameshi, what are you doing?!?" Atsuko demanded; her hands planted firmly on her hips. Startled by his mother's unannounced entrance, Yusuke jumped up, knocking his head against his bed. "And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything…or did you do something shameful? What did you do that was so shameful that you can not show your face in public anymore?"

"It's nothing like that mom!" Yusuke protested while wiggling his head out from beneath his bed. "I'm just looking for Kagome's phone number." he explained, causing Atsuko to raise a suggestive eyebrow. "H-Hey, that's not what I meant!" Yusuke quickly covered, his cheeks flaming a bright red. "Oh whatever, I'm going to go for a walk."

"So you don't want the phone number?"

"You have it?" Yusuke asked, unable to keep the excitement from entering his voice. "Where did you put it?"

"I didn't put it anywhere. That's the number Mrs. Higurashi gave me before we had to move away. I hope they haven't moved or changed their number. If so, then it probably won't work. But you'll never know until you try." she grinned. "Hold on a second," Atsuko murmured, digging through the contents of her front, jean pockets. "Here you go," she smiled, handing him a torn piece of paper. Yusuke quickly snatched the paper from his mother's hand and ran towards the nearest telephone in the house. "Don't lose it! Give it back to me after you're done using it, okay?" Atsuko shouted after her son.

"Yeah, whatever…"

&&&

"Hello, this is the Higurashi residence." croaked the old man, who picked up the ringing phone. "State your name and your business."

"Hey, old geezer," Yusuke casually replied, causing the old man to frown. "I want to speak to Kagome Higurashi." At this, the old man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you looking for?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Who are you?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Who did you want to speak to?"

"I already told you, old man, Kagome Higurashi!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"Father, who is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"A rude boy by the name of Yusuke Urameshi…You know what, his name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?" he mused, ignoring the obvious ranting the young teen was giving at the other end of the phone. "Yusuke Urameshi – do we know him?"

"Yusuke?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with wide eyes. "Impossible! The last I heard, he died. Father, give me the phone." The old man mumbled something incoherently before reluctantly releasing his hold on the phone. "Hello, this is Mrs. Higurashi. Who did you say you were?"

Yusuke sighed in annoyance before gritting out, "Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'm sorry, but that sweet boy died some time ago." Mrs. Higurashi stiffly replied.

"I DIDN'T DIE! (Well, yeah, maybe I did, but she didn't need to know that, right?) Didn't Kagome tell you that already?" he huffed, obviously pissed. "Everyone thinks I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm really Yusuke and I need to talk to Kagome."

"I'm so glad you're alive, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, though Yusuke couldn't see it. "And about Kagome, I can't let her speak to you. You see she hasn't been home for over a year now. Something happened…it's a long story. Basically, I don't know if she even wants me as a mother anymore." Mrs. Higurashi sniffled.

"What?" Yusuke shouted, causing Mrs. Higurashi to wince. "Then where was she living? I've meet with her in the daytime every day this past week! Damn, you mean she could be wandering the streets right now? Do you know how many thugs and stalkers there are at night?!?"

"I'm sure she's at…" Mrs. Higurashi started. She sighed when Yusuke abruptly severed the connection by slamming his phone back onto its cradle. "_She's probably at Shuichi's house. But I wonder: What is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at school? I can't believe Dumbledore actually allowed her to cut class._"

&&&

"You two, please, cut it out." Harry sighed, glancing from Hermione to Ron. This was the downside to having more than one best friend. Yes, it was usually great and all, but whenever they got into fights, there was no way to take sides.

"You tell her Harry, Crookshanks almost ate Scabbers alive!" Ron growled, refusing to look at Hermione.

"Harry, be reasonable! It's natural for a cat to go after a rat. Anyway, Scabbers still alive, isn't he?" she retorted, turning her attention to the front of the classroom. "I don't see why Ron has to hold such a grudge against my cat."

"See Harry, she doesn't care about anyone else's pet but her own! She's so selfish! It's as if her pet's the only pet in the world! Tell her Harry, tell her how selfish she is!" Ron urged.

"Why don't you two talk to each other yourselves? I mean, you're in speaking range. If you guys want, I can move." Harry suggested, feeling uncomfortable being sandwiched between his two best friends.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" both of them shouted at the same time, earning their classmates attention. Harry slowly slid back into his seat as Hermione and Ron continued to glare at each other.

"_It feels like they're both glaring at me._" Harry silently muttered, feeling the heated glares from both sides of his head. "_Please let them solve their problem soon._" he silently begged.

Hermione finally ended her glaring contest (through Harry) with Ron when Professor McGonagall stalked into the classroom. Ron huffed in annoyance before following Hermione's example and turned his attention to the professor. Harry sighed in audible relief when both of his friends finally turned their attention elsewhere.

Throughout the transfiguration lesson, Harry could feel the stiff tension hanging above his head. Unsurprisingly, the source of the tension was Hermione and Ron. Harry, who was too preoccupied with his own problem, did not pay as much attention to his friends' argument as he would usually do. "_What can I tell Professor McGonagall that will allow me to go to Hogsmeade?_" he thought, biting his lips. Harry's dilemma was shoved to one side when someone gently rapped their knuckles across their classroom door.

"Come in," McGonagall replied, clearly unpleased about being interrupted in the middle of her lecture.

"Kurama," several students whispered when the red-head stepped into the classroom.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to rejoin us, Mr. Minamino." McGonagall crisply replied. Even though Kurama was her top student, she did not approve of him skipping classes every few weeks. "Take a seat."

"Hey, Kurama, come over here!" Inuyasha shouted, earning a glare from his professor. Kurama raised an eyebrow – there wasn't any available seat next to Inuyasha. Then again, if he didn't take that seat, it would mean he had to sit next to Katie. As if reading his mind, Inuyasha whispered something to Neville (who was sitting next to him), which sent the confused boy running to the empty seat next to Katie.

Professor McGonagall was a little more than annoyed, but did not address the situation. After everyone had settled down, she resumed her lecture. "So, what did you guys do?" Inuyasha whispered when McGonagall wasn't looking.

"I'll tell you later." Kurama replied, immediately scribbling notes onto his parchment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before giving the professor a quarter of his attention.

"If Kurama's back, that means Hiei and Kagome should be too." Hermione deducted. Harry absently nodded his head, his thoughts swimming with thousand of excuses he could give his professor – he simply had to go to Hogsmeade.

Near the end of class, McGonagall turned everyone's attention to the Hogsmeade trip. "I need all the Hogsmeade form trips turned in to me before Halloween if you wish to go." she informed her House. "If it is not turned in by then, you are not going. You are dismissed." she finished.

"Go Harry, talk to Professor McGonagall." Hermione urged. Harry nodded his head in determination. He patiently waited for everyone to file out of the room before discussing the subject with McGonagall.

&&&

"I need your Hogsmeade trip forms turned in before Halloween." Snape stated. "There will be no exceptions. That goes for you too, Miss Higurashi. You might be one of my top students, but I will not tolerate you cutting class whenever you wish. Is that understood? If this is to happen again, you will have to go speak to the headmaster."

"I understand Professor Snape. I promise I won't (try to, she added in her mind) do it again." Kagome replied, smiling sweetly at her professor. Snape grunted something unintelligible before dismissing his class.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru successfully stopped Kagome from skipping to her next class. "Where is Hiei?"

"Miss him?" Kagome joked. "I think Sango might have some competition." At Sesshoumaru's frigid look, Kagome shook her head from side to side. "Never mind, that was a joke. Anyway, I don't know where Hiei is. But according to Kurama, he'll come back when he wants too."

"I assume you two are together again?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome sheepishly nodded her head in the affirmative before tugging Sesshoumaru towards their next class. "Who's signing your Hogsmeade form?" he asked, knowing she had broken almost all ties with her family.

"It's a secret." Kagome grinned.

&&&

After classes, everyone gathered in the common room, where Inuyasha demanded to know what Kurama, Hiei, and Kagome had done. "We just visited my sick mother." Kurama idly replied, pulling out his textbooks.

"Anyway, Halloween's in a few days…followed by Hogsmeade, ya going?" Inuyasha gruffly asked. Kurama absently nodded his head. "Good, then we can hang out with out friends."

"Sorry," Kurama replied, lifting his eyes off his book. "I promised…"

"KURAMA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Kagome bellowed from the other side of the portrait. The Fat Lady glared at the Slytherin, who looked highly impatient. Slamming his book shut, Kurama quickly exited the Gryffindor common room. In one corner of the room, Katie was silently seething with anger at the exchange.

&&&

TBC

Read and Review! ;)


End file.
